Do You Remember
by Usagi Carter
Summary: A revision of my first story, Usagi has to learn to deal with the return of a traitor from the Silver Millennium, the Dark Moon, and finding out the Serenity wasn't an only child.
1. Default Chapter

Well minna, I've done it. I've actually decided to rewrite the WHOLE STORY! ::sighs:: Looking back on my previous works, and this being the very first Sailor Moon story I ever posted on the net, I've decided that I could have done better, much better, and so, here I am.  
  
A lot has changed since I did this story, and I do mean a lot. For instance, this is my fifth year writing Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I'm coming to the fourth anniversary of my website - even though it's changed addresses three times :), and I've not only graduated high school and moved, I'm getting ready to try and get into college after a two year hiatus from school. It's amazing how much my life has changed in five years - and the majority of it because of quite possibly the most popular and well-known magical girl anime and manga series.  
  
I'd like to take a moment to thank my mom and my aunt, for letting me continue to write. I'm happy that they haven't said "You're almost 20, you need to stop writing about SM". I'd like to thank Mayo-chan and Andrea Readwolf for their support and help in getting me started on this journey, and keeping me there. Tsuki Doriimaa and Randi, a big thanks goes to you for keeping me from giving up. I know there have been moments in the last few years where I just wanted to stop because sometimes it seemed writing wasn't so much fun anymore, but you have kept me from doing that. My heart is with you always!  
  
A thank you must go to ASMR - for being the first to post my work. Thanks to Aria's Ink for being such a supportive community. Thank you to First Love, - Alicia Blade, Lady Starra, and Neko-chan for their support of my writing.  
  
Last but not least, thank you to the fans of Sailor Moon, for being such an awesome support, and to the woman who started it all, Naoko Takeuchi - without you, Takeuchi-sama, none of this would be possible. Your story of an ordinary girl becoming much more than she ever dreamed, the journey she travels to get there, and the friends she makes along the way has forever changed my life. To you, I dedicate this story.  
  
All my love,  
  
Usagi Carter  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Re-revised: July 9, 2003  
  
*Part of my Sailor Moon Story Series. Home: http://www.usagi-carter.org  
  
**Some of this story may mirror the original that I first did, but there are parts in it that are very different. The overall storyline for this HAS changed, so don't be surprised if it isn't exactly the same.  
  
***Taiyou is Japanese for Solar (hint hint!) and as I couldn't find the translation for Mayo in Japanese, I know it's a form of May in Latin.  
  
~~  
  
"So it's true?" the silvery voice asked the other occupants of the room. The owner of the voice wasn't sure whether or not she'd ever fully comprehend what she'd just been told.  
  
"Yes. Princess Serenity had a sister, her name was Princess Mayo, and she was the heir to the Solar Kingdom, and the powers of Sailor Sol." The voice was huskier, and darker sounding then the first. Part of this could be attributed to the fact that the person knew more about history then any on the planet.  
  
"So we have another senshi to find is basically what you're telling me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, I'd like to introduce you to Taiyou Mayo," Setsuna spoke as the five foot, nine inch, black haired, silver-eyed teenager bowed before the blonde, odango haired girl.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Taiyou-san," Usagi spoke in return, bowing before her new acquaintance.  
  
"Mayo-chan is a medical intern at Tokyo General," Setsuna spoke as the trio made their way to a booth inside of Crown. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the new comer, before turning her gaze to her long time guardian. "She also has some rather unique and special abilities." That really made Usagi's eyes narrow in suspicion.  
  
"What do you mean by that Setsuna-chan?" Usagi questioned as she and the magenta-eyed senshi of time looked at one another.  
  
"She thinks I'm the one you're searching for, Tsukino-san," Mayo spoke as she watched Usagi sit back and study the two girls before her.  
  
"I don't want the others knowing until we know for sure, is that understood?" The command was more directed toward Setsuna then at Mayo, to which the first of the two nodded in agreement.  
  
"She needs to be trained, but there is little doubt in my mind Usagi-chan." The blonde nodded. If Setsuna thought this girl was in fact Princess Serenity's long lost sister, then she would not argue, but she would also be cautious around her until she'd gotten all the facts straight. It still made her reel in shock that, in their many encounters, Queen Serenity had never once mentioned the princess having an older sister, or that their was even a Sailor Sol. Usagi also took into account that her full memories from her life as the Moon Princess were not intact; though Setsuna had cautioned the Senshi that before their time in Crystal Tokyo came, they would indeed get those memories back.  
  
"Very well. As it is nearing summer vacation, I'll start helping you as much as I can, and I will bring Luna and Artemis up to speed on the situation. Have you had any luck with out other problem?" The question put straightness into Setsuna's posture, letting Usagi know just how uncomfortable she was with that question. "By your reaction, I'll take that as a no. I've sent Uranus and Neptune on patrol, they haven't found anything, and Saturn refuses to speak of what she's seen. I'm begging you to fill me in."  
  
"All I can say is, two people from the past have come to change the future."  
  
"Very well."  
  
~*~  
  
"Someone want to explain to me how, after three years, she ends up being late to a meeting?" Raye growled as she paced the porch outside her room at her grandfather's temple.  
  
"Calm down Raye-chan, she had a meeting with Setsuna-chan about a few things," Makoto rolled her eyes at the fiery tempered priestess.  
  
"That doesn't excuse the fact that she's LATE!" Raye bellowed as she stopped to face the other Inner Senshi.  
  
"Raye-chan, take a chill pill, would you?!" Minako grumbled as she rubbed her ears. She was sitting directly in front of the screaming Senshi of Fire. "She hasn't been late for a senshi meeting in nearly three years, sometimes, it can't be helped!"  
  
"Arigato, Mina-chan, for the support." At the sound of Usagi's voice, all four of the Inner Senshi as well as Luna and Artemis turned to face the newcomer. Usagi stood five feet from them, her arms loaded with bags. "I brought lunch." The girls grinned at her before walking towards her to help with the bags.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what was your meeting with Setsuna-san about?" Artemis asked once the girls were settled and munching on the hamburgers and fries Usagi had brought.  
  
"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Why?" Usagi asked as she chomped on a fry. Her non-chalant answer had several eyebrows shooting up in question.  
  
"Usagi-baka, you mentioned something was happening this Friday, care to clue us in as to what it is?" Raye questioned before she took a big drink of her diet soda.  
  
"Mamo-chan and I are celebrating our anniversary this Friday." The girls only rolled their eyes at her; most of them were still boyfriend-less. "But it's not an ordinary anniversary."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she delicately bit into her cheeseburger.  
  
"Friday will be exactly a millennium since Mamo-chan and I, as Endymion and Serenity, met." The sheer happiness in her eyes would have brought the world to its knees if it hadn't been for the tiny sliver of despair that the girls saw.  
  
"Then why aren't you as happy as you should be?" Makoto asked gently, bumping Usagi with her elbow.  
  
"Because, he's been so busy lately, I keep thinking he's going to forget. He has something planned, of that I'm sure, but I don't think he realizes how special this anniversary is. Besides, after everything we've been through, and everything he's been through, it would be just my luck that he'd forget." Usagi's eyes filled with sadness; if he forgot their anniversary, especially this one, she knew she'd never be able to forgive him. A thousand years of overcoming every obstacle, including death, was not something Usagi could dismiss so easily, if he ended up doing just that...well, she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Do you have so little faith in your beloved that you'd think he'd forget something this special?" Minako asked as she crawled over and put an arm around Usagi.  
  
"I don't know. With some of the stuff we've been through, sometimes I wish I could forget, what's gonna stop him from doing the same?" Big blue eyes rose and met with a two pairs of blue, a pair of violet, and a pair of piercing green.  
  
"This is the great Tuxedo Kamen we're talking about here!" Makoto laughed as she leaned over and hugged Usagi. "The man is the most romantic male I know. He's not gonna forget, and he's gonna make it extra special, you'll see!"  
  
Laughing, the girls nodded in agreement. "Mako-chan's right, Mamoru-san won't forget, you just got to have a little faith," Amy smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. Thanks for trying to cheer me up minna." With that, Usagi rose and then ran from the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're searching for Sailor Sol," the little man spoke as he stood before his master.  
  
"Ah, yes, Sailor Sol, real name - Princess Mayo of Sol and the Moon, eldest daughter of Queen Serenity and King Solaris. Do we have any leads as to who she is in this life?"  
  
"No Sire, we don't."  
  
"Then I think you'd better find out, and soon."  
  
"Yes Sire!" The little man called as he bowed and then fled the room.  
  
"You will be mine Serenity, whether you like it or not."  
  
~*~  
  
"Usako." The name sent shivers up Usagi's spine. Only one person could call her that and cause her insides to bubble and burn with desire.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Her reply was met with a deep chuckle and caressing hands on her shoulders.  
  
From her spot on the bank of the river, Usagi couldn't see him, but she'd known he was there before he'd even called out to her. Their link ensured they always knew where the other was, which was sometimes a blessing and a curse. She smiled lightly when she felt him sit down next to her and wrap his arm around her waist. "I stopped by your house, Crown, and the temple looking for you. Have you been here this entire time?"  
  
"Yes." Mamoru frowned at her simple answer. Something was wrong with her, and he intended to find out what.  
  
"Usako, talk to me, please," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Do you know what this coming Friday is?" Mamoru sighed. Yes, he knew what Friday was, knew how special it was, and knew she was going to be upset when he told her that their plans had to be pushed back because he had to work.  
  
"Yes I do," he replied. The tone of his voice had Usagi squeezing her eyes shut. She knew he was about to hurt her feelings. "Unfortunately, I was told today that I have to work the late shift that day." When simply sat there, tears streaming down her face, his heart broke.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise." Usagi clenched her jaw shut, wanting to shout at him that there was no way to make up for missing their most special anniversary to date, but she refrained. "Usa."  
  
"I have to go, I have to study for my mid-week biology examine. Good night, Mamo-chan." Before he had time to blink, Mamoru found her running away from him as fast as her legs could carry her. He sighed and shook his head, letting a few tears escape from under clenched eyelids.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usako."  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi, he can't get out of working, especially if he wants to become a full fledged doctor in two years!" Luna protested, as Usagi lay curled on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Long gone were the wails of her childhood; they had been replaced by the heartfelt sobs of a broken hearted young woman.  
  
"I know, which is why this is even harder to accept. He's working toward achieving his dream, and all I can seem to think about is that he won't be able to spend Friday with me. What kind of girlfriend, let alone future wife am I?"  
  
"One that loves him very much, one that doesn't want to see him, or yourself, spending one of the most special days of your lives together, apart; You are such a loving person Usagi, it's only natural to be upset, but you can't sit here and mope around for the next week. Why don't you talk Mako-chan into helping you prepare dinner for him and then you can take it down during his lunch break Friday and at least eat with him?" Luna suggested as Usagi sniffled, and smiled at the black cat's attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks Luna."  
  
"No problem. Now, I'm going to go inform Artemis, in person, of what you just told me about the new senshi. Think you'll be ok here alone?" Usagi nodded as her advisor jumped onto the window seal and then out into the tree.  
  
~~  
  
What do you think so far? Different ne? Stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

Please visit the following websites: www.usagi-carte.org - aka A Haven For Lovers and www.dawn-mist.org - aka Archive Of The Mists.  
  
Email is appreciated!! webmistress@usagi-carter.org  
  
And to answer everyone's question, yes, eventually, I am going to rewrite What Really Happened as well.  
  
Much love,  
  
Usagi Carter  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Re-revised: July 14, 2003  
  
~~  
  
"HE WHAT!" Raye's voice reverberated throughout the temple grounds as the Inner Senshi sat on the steps leading to the raven-haired girl's room.  
  
"I said he has to work, which, if you'd shut up, would give me the chance to ask Mako-chan to help me make dinner for him so I can deliver it to him that day," Usagi impatiently griped as Raye fumed. Makoto nodded her head as Usagi turned pleading eyes toward her, before a smile broke out on the blonde's face.  
  
"Of course Usa just let me know what you want to make." Neither girl noticed that Raye was getting ready to explode again.  
  
"HE FORGOT!"  
  
"No, he has to work. He knows how special Friday is, but if he's ever going to fulfill his dreams for the future, I'm going to have to accept that he has to work on our anniversary. He's off Saturday, so after my summer art classes are over, I'm sure we're going to be going out and doing something." The maturity in Usagi's voice had all of the girls blinking and thinking the same thing. 'She has grown up so much!' It was a thought that was coming more and more for the Inners, as Usagi had done the most maturing of the five since the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos two years before.  
  
"Raye-chan, give her a break," Minako hissed, as she jabbed an elbow into Raye's side. Raye simply nodded and went back to sweeping off the porch. As soon as she did, Usagi's communicator began to beep.  
  
"Moon here," Usagi replied, pulling her wrist up into view. On the tiny screen was, instead of Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, in what looked to be like the middle of battle.  
  
"This is Saturn. We've got some trouble down by Crown. Can you guys come give us a hand?" The five girls watched as the fragile warrior of silence dodged an overhead attack.  
  
"We're on our way." With that, Usagi flipped off her wrist and motioned for Amy to begin tracking the problem. "Henshin Yo!" As the command ensued from their leader, the four inner senshi each raised their henshin wands to the sky, took a deep breath, and began their transformations. While this was happening, Usagi pulled her broach from its clasp on the front of her dress and raised it high above her head.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"   
  
Blue, orange, red, green and silver light danced around the clearing at the base of the steps to the temple as the five teenagers transformed into the invincible Inner Senshi. Once the transformations had completed themselves, the girls took off at the fastest sprint they could manage and made for Crown Arcade. Luna and Artemis waited at the base of the steps and prayed for the senshi.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're here," Neptune, whispered as she and Uranus readied for an attack against their opponent.  
  
"Saturn!" Moon cried out as the small senshi was thrown back away from the man she was fighting. While Sailor Moon distracted their opponent, Uranus and Neptune took the opportunity to strike.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
  
All of the senshi gasped in surprise as the two attacks bounced off the man in navy blue who stood several meters from them. "Their strongest attacks just bounced off of him," Venus gasped as the others nodded. Moon helped Saturn sit up then shot Mercury a few glances.  
  
"His weakness is fire, I think, as my computer can't get a solid read on him. Mars ought to be able to weaken him," Mercury replied as she furiously typed before sighing and lowering her visor so she could use it as well.  
  
"And if I can't?" Mars' comment was met by several stares.  
  
"If you can't, I'll use the crystal." The comment by Sailor Moon was met with silence.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen's here," Jupiter pointed out as the girls noted the arrival of their prince, who simply tipped his hat at them.  
  
"Alright, Mars, see what you can do, the rest of you, give her some cover fire. I need to let Mamo-chan know what's happening," Sailor Moon commanded as the group stood, paired off, and then attacked.  
  
"Is it bad?" Kamen asked as Moon slid to a stop near him before they both began advancing.  
  
"It's up to Raye-chan now, and if she can't do it, I'll have to," Moon spoke as the two moved closer to the ensuing battle.  
  
"I see," he mumbled as he thought over what would have to be done if Mars failed. "I'll help you with a crystal attack, if it comes down to that." Moon nodded, knowing that his suggestion might be the only way to weaken the enemy enough for the others to defeat him.  
  
"I'll be back, Sailor Senshi, you can bet on that!" After five minutes of Mars' fire, the man simply retreated into thin air.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked once they had downshifted to their civilian forms. The question was directed at Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
"He said his name was Berdon, and that he works for the Dark Kingdom," Haruka spoke as Usagi's face went pale and her expression turned stony, something that did not go unnoticed by the others.  
  
"Not again." Questioning glances met Usagi's gaze as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Berdon was once a nobleman on the Moon, in fact, he worked in one of Queen Serenity's Moon Councils. When the war with the Dark Kingdom started to escalate, he went to Earth to meet with Queen Gia and King Damion," Usagi started as the group began walking towards the temple. "He never came back. When the final attack came, I remember Queen Serenity having a conniption. He'd committed treason against the Silver Alliance by granting Beryl access to the main palace on the Moon."   
  
"You mean to tell me, he's the one who got that witch passed the four of us?" Makoto snarled as Usagi nodded.  
  
"Yes. As I remember correctly, he had Endymion's generals with him, and we still didn't know they'd been taken up to that point, so it was easy to grant them access."  
  
"How did he survive us defeating Beryl and Metallia?" Minako asked as Amy typed on her computer. Everyone else turned to stare at the blue haired girl in wonder, and watched as shock, surprise and astonishment raced over her features.   
  
"Um guys, it seems we have a problem."  
  
"What's that Amy?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
"He's surrounded by some familiar magic, and I'm not talking Dark Kingdom magic."  
  
"Amy, spit it out already!" Haruka barked.  
  
"He's infused with Dark Moon magic." All eyes turned toward Usagi and Mamoru, as shock played on all their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, someone want to explain to me how we ended up back here?" the silver haired teen asked as his two companions simply stared at him.  
  
"The Princess said that we were needed here. She said Sailor Pluto herself told her to send us, that's why we're here," the brown haired, pony-tailed teen spoke.  
  
"And if Pluto said that, it means something's gonna happen to Usagi." The comment made by the black haired teen had the other two sighing.  
  
"You're still hung up on her, aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Face it Seiya, she's got her prince already, you're never gonna be more than a good friend to her."  
  
"Shut up Taiki."  
  
"Yaten, we are in for a long haul."  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you care to explain why you dragged me out of bed at five in the morning and had me haul butt down here?" Usagi snapped as she sat down on the steps outside of Raye's room at the temple. Raye rolled her eyes at her before they both stuck their tongues out at one another.  
  
"Because we told her to," Haruka spoke, surprising Usagi, as all of the senshi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"That's all well and good, but would you please tell me why?" Usagi growled as she propped her head up on her hand. She was staring at the others with interest. She could see several of the girls were nervous; several were pissed and in Michiru's case, exasperated.  
  
"Would you care to explain the girl that's been hanging around with Setsuna and why she seems to know so much about us?" Makoto questioned as Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's a friend, that's all you need to know. Setsuna has a hunch about her, and so do I, alright?"  
  
"No, it's not alright, Usagi. She knows who we are, and I don't mean our civilian forms. She knows we're the senshi!" Minako yelled as everyone turned silencing glares in her direction.  
  
"Say it a little louder big mouth and the better part of Tokyo will know who we are," Raye mumbled as a blank expression fell across Minako's face.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Look, you are just going to have to trust me on this one. And now that this unpleasant wake up call is over, I'm going home for another hour of sleep before SCHOOL!" Usagi smiled as she got off the steps and started walking toward the stairs leading to the street.  
  
"Usa, we have to talk about what happened yesterday," Hotaru whispered, causing Usagi to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, alright? Eventually, he'll show himself again and I'll just have to use the crystal. Case closed." Usagi began to make her way toward the stairs.  
  
"Usagi, you heard Amy yesterday, it was Dark Moon energy surrounding him. Dark Moon energy..." Raye started as Usagi whirled around.  
  
"Means nothing. Chibi-Usa and I took care of what was left of the Dark Moon, or have you forgotten that? It was the same battle that nearly killed my child!" The terror in Usagi's voice, coupled with the anger, rocked the others back a little.  
  
"Usa."  
  
"They can't be back, no matter what any one says, the Dark Moon can't be..."  
  
"They are." All eyes turned toward the new comer. The betrayal in Usagi's eyes made the hurt in the magenta eyed woman's chest burn steadily. "That's why we have to find her."  
  
"WHO?" Haruka questioned as Usagi and Setsuna stared at one another.  
  
"My sister."  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it, we have another Senshi, another Princess to find, that we don't remember," Makoto mumbled as she sat next to Minako in a booth at Crown. Across from them sat Raye and Amy, who had her nose buried in a book.  
  
"Tell me about it," Raye sighed as she watched, over Makoto and Minako's shoulders, Usagi and Mamoru walk into the arcade.   
  
"Can anyone explain to me why Usagi was acting so freaked out earlier today when we mentioned the Dark Moon?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
"She still has night terrors, I think that's what it's called, about what happened. Neither she nor Mamoru will talk about what went on in the Dark Moon's citadel when Diamond kidnapped her," Raye started as Minako nodded. She'd overhead Luna speaking to Artemis about it.  
  
"Usagi hides it well, but she has nightmares and dreams about every major battle we've gone through, and the reason being is she's the one who, in the end, had to finish it because we weren't strong enough to defeat our enemies. I think Mamoru's the only one who's ever understood just what she's gone through, and that's only because of how close they are." Makoto looked at Minako in quiet shock, wondering how the blonde beside her could read so far into it. Amy nodded her head in agreement, though she kept on reading her book, and Raye simply watched their princess and prince as they sat at the counter with Motoki.  
  
"She hides the pressure and the stress well, has learned to do so out of necessity, but you could see her start cracking this morning. I think we need to have a talk with Mamoru and see if we can get him to get her to sit down and talk to us," Raye suggested as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why don't one of us go talk to him while she's using the ladies room," Amy suggested as she shut her book and looked up at her three friends.  
  
"I'll do it," Raye offered as she moved out of the booth and toward the dark haired young man talking to the blonde haired man behind the counter. "Mamoru-san, could I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Certainly. Motoki, we'll continue this later," Mamoru spoke as he turned to give Raye his full attention.  
  
"We need your help. I assume Michiru called and told you about what happened this morning?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"Mamoru-san, she won't sit down and talk to the rest of us, and we can't help her if we don't understand what's wrong. Is there any way you can talk her into sitting down and talking to us rationally and calmly?"  
  
"How about I bring her by the temple Sunday afternoon? If you could have all the senshi there, we'll do it then. I understand where you're coming from Raye-chan, she needs to talk about it and she won't."  
  
"Arigato. I'll see you Sunday." With that, Raye walked away just as Usagi approached her boyfriend.  
  
"What's wrong with Raye-chan?"  
  
"Nothing, she just needs my help with something. You want to play some games?" Mamoru grinned at her.  
  
"I want you to win me that Tuxedo Kamen doll out of the crane machine." The devilish smile on Usagi's face had Mamoru laughing as he stood up and walked with her toward the hated game machine. In all the time the doll had been in the machine, Mamoru had never been able to win it.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're set for Sunday." The three suited women nodded as the raven-haired priestess spoke into her communicator.  
  
"We'll be there, as it'll be a show of support and unity. Good night Raye-chan."  
  
"Good night minna." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this. As you can see, this is the third chapter to be rewritten of my story Do You Remember, which was my very first fanfic.  
  
I'd like to take a moment and thank all the readers and websites and peeps in the SM community who have made this experience one of the best of my life. Even when things at home and on the net we're the best they could be, so many of you stood up to the challenge of trying to be there for me.  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
Please visit my website www.usagi-carter.com aka A Haven For Lovers, my friend's website - www.dawn-mist.org aka Archive Of The Mists and don't forget to email me! webmistress@usagi-carter.org !!!  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Re-written: August 13, 2003  
  
~~  
  
"I'm not the best person to train you," Usagi started as she and Mayo stood facing one another. They were standing in a deserted gym that Setsuna had brought them to. The building was sealed, how Usagi didn't know, by the magic of Sailor Pluto, so that no one, be it senshi or civilian, could walk in while Usagi was training Mayo.  
  
"Why's that?" Mayo questioned as she and Usagi began to stretch their muscles.  
  
"Because up until last year, I was the worst of the senshi when it came to training. I couldn't land correctly when we did leaps and teleports," Usagi explained as Mayo shot her a surprised look. "I always fell on my butt. I also have possibly the worst attacks - my first was a tiara, my second a wand. I've never had attacks that stemmed just from my power, I've always had to use a symbol of some sort to perform them."  
  
"I wonder why that is?" Mayo asked as the pair took defensive stances and began to spar with one another. "I mean, you're supposed to be the most powerful of the senshi, next to Pluto and Saturn."  
  
"Setsuna's been giving you history lessons, hasn't she?" Usagi grinned as Mayo ducked an incoming punch.  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
"I'm not one of the most powerful. Each of the senshi have their own set of abilities, strengths and weaknesses, and unfortunately, they are all greater than my own."  
  
"Is that because you were never supposed to fight?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I would say it's because I never wanted to fight." The revelation caused Mayo to falter for one second, giving Usagi the advantage of using a leg sweep to take her down. "Surprised?"  
  
"Slightly. Has it really been that bad?" Usagi extended her hand to help the older girl to her feet, debating on how to answer that question for her friend.  
  
"That depends on who's telling the tale. Did Setsuna explain to you about Chibi-Usa?" At the mention of the pink haired time traveler, Mayo smiled.  
  
"She did."  
  
"Things were horrible in the beginning, because I didn't want to have all this responsibility. I whined a lot, and I do mean a lot, especially when we discovered Serenity and I were the same person. It hurt when Mamoru was taken, and then we didn't remember. After that, after we got our memories back, I figured things would get better." Usagi sighed as she recounted those early battles. "The only thing that got better was my habit of whining. The war with the Dark Moon was possibly one of the darkest times in my life, both present and future. To find that my daughter had been dragged into the fight because I wasn't strong enough was almost too much to bear. To know that she was in the past, frightened and searching for the crystal because I was injured made me really rethink what I was doing."  
  
Mayo watched curiously as Usagi spoke. In the weeks since they'd started to really train, she noticed that Usagi showed very little true emotion, something Setsuna had pointed out was not typical Usagi behavior. As she spoke of the pink haired princess who would be her daughter, Mayo noticed the pain and heartbreak on Usagi's face multiply. "Being a senshi isn't all roses and hearts and fighting for what you know is right. It's about dealing with everything that comes your way, about being true to yourself, and about doing what you think is best with your life, not what destiny or fate think is best. I don't think I've ever really regretted bringing Luna home with me, or with taking up my mantle as Sailor Moon, but I regret not being able to protect my child. I regret her ever having to experience the pain of battle, the fear that comes from facing an enemy, the heartbreak that one experiences when they know they will lose those they love. I'm supposed to carry this almighty power, one that stems from the Silver Crystal, but I don't." Mayo stared at her like Usagi had two heads.   
  
"If I did, I'd have been able to protect my loved ones better. That's why I say the others are more powerful. Not once have they ever hesitated when it came to their powers. I never wanted to fight, looking back on it now, because I didn't want to risk losing those I cherished most in this world, because I didn't like knowing I was killing things, even evil things. I've felt over the last couple of years that I'm becoming like those I seek to vanquish."  
  
"But Usagi-chan, you've saved everyone, more times then they'd probably care to count. How many times have you used the power entrusted to you to stop..."  
  
"That's enough for today," Setsuna spoke as she entered the room. Usagi was babbling and scaring Mayo, and Setsuna knew it. "Usagi, Mamoru is here to pick you up. I will see you at the temple in an hour."  
  
"Of course." Bowing to Mayo, Usagi followed Setsuna's unspoken command.  
  
"She's hurting."  
  
"She's in pain, and she's facing one of the toughest battles of her life right now, her own doubt."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why?" the question rang out from Usagi as clear as a bell. She looked on in contempt at the senshi and even Mamoru.  
  
"Because we care about you, because we love you, and we can't stand seeing you like this and not being able to help!" Raye shouted as Usagi glared at her.  
  
"Look..."  
  
"No Usagi-chan, you look. TALK TO US!" the outburst came from the normally placid Hotaru, which only served to bring the situation to life for Usagi.  
  
"If Amy-chan's scan is correct, if it's Dark Moon energy surrounding him, then it means there's a possibility that...HE is back. I don't know what kind of frame of mind he's in, or if it's the same person who saved me from Wiseman. After everything that happened, not only to us but to Chibi-Usa and the future, I don't know if I can face that, or him, again."  
  
"Guess what, we're a lot stronger than we were then," Makoto started, gesturing to the four senshi of the outer planets. "Your team is complete and whole now, do you think we'd let something happen to you?"  
  
"Do you think WE would let something happen to you?" The new voice caused gasps to travel through the group of girls and Mamoru. Haruka, Hotaru and Mamoru glared at the three new comers while the others smiled.  
  
"TAIKI, YATEN, SEIYA!" Usagi cried out as she jumped up from her position next to Mamoru and threw her arms around the three boys.  
  
"Hey there good-lookin'!" Seiya laughed as he hugged her back, before stepping back to let the others hug her as well.  
  
"Long time no smell," Minako started, causing everyone in the room to abruptly stare at her.  
  
"Mina-chan, it's long time no see, not smell," Amy corrected for the blonde.  
  
"Whatever, we haven't smelled them in a while either!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Minako noticed everyone sweat dropping. "WHAT?"  
  
"Never mind," Raye mumbled as she shook her head, turning her attention, like the others, back to the three boys that had entered her temple.  
  
"How?" the question came from Makoto, who was smiling a broad smile.  
  
"Believe it or not, our reward for working so hard to rebuild our planet," Seiya cheerily spoke trying to disguise the real reason they were here.  
  
"Rigggggghhhhhhhht." All eyes turned to stare at the Senshi of Wind, who was leaning back, arms crossed over her chest, and eyes glittering with rage directed at the three boys. Seiya hoped the emotion in his eyes would relay to Haruka, this one time, that he was here to help, not hinder, the situation.  
  
For her part, Haruka saw the misery and plea in his eyes and only narrowed her look at him. Something was wrong, otherwise they wouldn't be here, as Setsuna had said they weren't coming back after the last round. "Ruka-chan, be nice!" Usagi countered as Haruka stared at the odango haired princess and then back at Seiya. The man was still lustful for a taken woman! Haruka shook her head at him...he had nerves that much she'd admit, especially since he was standing less than a foot from Mamoru and not flinching.  
  
"There's more to why you're here, isn't there?" Hotaru's question came completely out of left field for most of the group. The three males swallowed in panic. "Setsuna-mama said you'd never come back after the last time you were here, and I can think of only one reason why you'd be allowed to return. Something's going to happen to Usagi-chan, ne?"  
  
"We won't lie to you, part of the reason we're here is to make sure nothing happens," Taiki spoke as Usagi turned doe-like eyes on Seiya. Her face showed her anger clearer then it ever had.  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
"Usagi, whether you like it or not, you play a vital and pivotal role in the balance of the universe," Yaten started as he watched Usagi stare at Seiya, who looked away because he couldn't take her accusing stare. "We're here to make sure you stay safe, just as your own guardians are. We wouldn't be here if Sailor Pluto hadn't told our own princess that we were needed in this new battle."  
  
"You know what, I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like glass! I am not going to break!" With that, Usagi ran from the room, leaving behind dazed and confused senshi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usa!" Seiya called out. It had been a few days since the meeting at the shrine and Usagi still wasn't speaking to any of the senshi, including the Stars or Mamoru. Seiya watched her stiffen in response to the questioning glance the girl with her was giving her.  
  
"Seiya-kun," Usagi spoke as he approached the duo. "Mayo-chan, this is Kou Seiya. Seiya, this is Taiyou Mayo, a friend of mine and Setsuna-san's."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Seiya spoke, smiling his best smile for the silver eyed, black haired girl.  
  
"Likewise. Usagi-chan's told me a lot about you. Usa, I'll see you later, all right? My shift starts in forty-five minutes and I'd like to take a shower before hand."  
  
"Of course, Mayo-chan. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for..." Usagi stopped before she blurted out what it was she and Mayo would be doing in front of Seiya.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Kou-san."  
  
"Likewise." Seiya watched the girl walk away before he turned to Usagi. "A new friend?"  
  
"That's none of your business, thank you very much."  
  
"Come on Usa, you can't really be mad at us!"  
  
"You're right, I'm not mad, I'm disappointed and betrayed, is that better?" Usagi shot him a withering look.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
"NO! STOP!" Usagi abruptly screamed at him. "No one, and I mean no one, but Mamoru is allowed to call me that, not you, not Diamond, not..." When she realized what she'd said, the walls around the emotional tidal wave Usagi had brewing inside crumbled. When she started sobbing, Seiya looked surprised before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Talk to me," he spoke an indefinite amount of time later, when her sobs had turned to hiccups.  
  
"I'm so scared. I don't want to face it all over again." She didn't have to tell him more than that. Shortly after Mamoru had gone back to Harvard after the defeat of Galaxia, she and Seiya had sat down and discussed their pasts, as close friends often did. He had listened, painfully, as Usagi had recalled all those vivid and emotional battles that had fused to her memory and stuck out the most in her mind. The worst of these seemed to be the battles with Beryl, the Dark Moon, the Deathbusters, and finally the Dead Moon Circus. He knew when they'd last spoken that she hadn't said the battle of Galaxia, as it had been too fresh, and the wounds too deep at that point to even utter a word about.  
  
"Usagi, we're here to keep you safe. Your senshi, your friends, they have so much more experience and power now, do you think they'd let something happen to you? After all you've been through, do you doubt their abilities? Do you have no faith in them?"  
  
"No, I have every faith in them, it's my doubt in me that I'm worried about." She was scared - scared that she wouldn't be able to stop it this time, as last time she'd had to drag her future child into the battle to win.  
  
"You shouldn't doubt yourself. You're the strongest warrior of all, and the bravest as well. Not to mention wise, just, and fair. Don't you think that, as Queen, you could have prevented all that happened in the future?" When she shook her head at him, he smiled a sad smile. "Everything you've had to face with the Dark Moon, the Deathbusters, and the Dead Moon Circus, you're future self knew you'd have to face, and your family and friends would have to face, to become what you are meant to become."  
  
"Seiya..." Usagi whispered as she looked up at him, saw the faith in her that shone from his eyes, and smiled. "Arigato."  
  
"Now, how about some ice cream? If I recall correctly, Crown is just around the corner, ne?"  
  
"Let's go!" 


	4. Chapter 4

As I sit here writing the author's notes, and this, the fourth chapter of the DYR rewrite, I'm listening to some of my sailor moon midis, including the star locket theme and the background music they play with the scenes of the moon kingdom, as well as this one called love, which is really awesome cause it has scenes Usagi and Mamoru's American dub voices talking in it from the scenes when Endymion tells Serenity he has to leave and their last dance, and the scenes at the end of the first half of R season with Ann and Ali...anyway, enough of my babbling. Let's just say the music is fueling my writing.  
  
This chapter seems to be turning into the first of the real emotional ones. Part of that is because in my personal opinion, the anime screwed up Diamond's character. I'm not entirely sure about the whole being obsessed with Usagi and then turning around and saving her life thing...something about that always irritated me. That, and the scenes when he kidnaps her and takes her his citadel. I always thought there might have been more to those scenes then the innocent portrayal that we saw.  
  
Anyway, you're gonna see some more unveiling of the separate storylines that are bunched in this story - the whole Sailor Sol thing, the whole love triangle with Diamond, Usagi and Mamoru, and you're gonna catch a glimpse of some tiny peeps that don't really show up much until the next story, What Really Happened. And you'll notice, when I'm talking about Chibi-Usa time traveling, it's from the anime, cause in the manga she's present for the final battle of the series.  
  
Please visit my website www.usagi-carter.org aka A Haven For Lovers, my friend's website - www.dawn-mist.org aka Archive Of The Mists and don't forget to email me! webmistress@usagi-carter.org !!!  
  
P.S. A BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ONEE-CHAN, TSUKI DORIIMAA!!!  
  
My current favorite quote: "To always remind you, that it always was, and always will be" - Jendra, Sailor Moon Universal  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Re-written: September 4, 2003  
  
Time Frame: Roughly 1994  
  
Juuban Park  
  
Juuban District  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
The silence was disturbed as a time portal opened up just above the well-trodden path in the middle of the park, allowing a pink haired, cinnamon-eyed girl to tumble out onto her butt. "OW!" the young girl screeched. Carefully opening her eyes, she scouted the area around her. It didn't look like home, but then again, the girl reasoned, if Aunt Setsuna had sent her through, then more than likely, she was no where near the time she considered home.  
  
"DIANA!" the pink haired girl nearly screeched, searching high and low for the gray kitten that had been with her when she'd left Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Small Lady, there is no need to shout at me, I'm right here," the small feline snapped uncharacteristically at her mistress.  
  
"Gomen. Diana, where are we?" the girl known as Small Lady questioned as the kitten shook her head. The last time she'd time traveled, well, she wasn't about to think about that; It had been an experience she didn't want to repeat...watching Mamo-chan be sick, and the whole incident with the Dead Moon Circus...and Helios...  
  
"I don't know, Sailor Pluto only said we were needed here. I'm not even sure where HERE is. Did Mama say anything to you?"  
  
"Luna only said that I'd need this, whatever this is," Small Lady spoke as she held up the pink and white object, which to Diana looked suspiciously like one of the old Senshi communicators. If memory served correct, the Senshi in Crystal Tokyo didn't use those, as they were able to speak telepathically to one another.  
  
"That looks like a communicator, one that your mother and the senshi used the last time we saw them in the past. And it looks to be just your color and size," Diana raised her eyebrows at her Princess, who smiled and nodded.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Small Lady asked, as she fastened the band around her wrist and picked up Diana, before placing her on her shoulder. "So what now?"  
  
"I assume you remember your way to her majesty's house?"  
  
"It's been a while, but I could probably find my way, assuming we're even still in the time where Usagi-baka was living at home."  
  
"Either way, her majesty's parents should still live in the same house."  
  
"That's true," Small Lady said as they began walking through the park. Not even ten minutes later, they came face to face with trouble.  
  
"AHHHH!" a girl screamed as someone assaulted her. Small Lady sprinted toward her to investigate. What she found sent shivers running down her spine. Towering over the helpless girl was a man, and on his forehead was the symbol of the Dark Moon.  
  
"It can't be! Usagi and I defeated Wiseman and all the others were killed!" Small Lady exclaimed in shock.  
  
"It doesn't matter what happened, Princess, you need to transform!" Diana squeaked as Small Lady swallowed and nodded, pulling the compact off her shirtfront and thrusting it high into the air.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Small Lady called as Diana jumped down from her shoulder and hid in the bushes. The young princess was lifted from the ground, and surrounded by the power of her birthright as the daughter of the royal family of the moon. In a brilliant array of lights, she was transformed from an ordinary girl to Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
~~  
  
"We have a problem," Setsuna spoke as Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru looked up from their individual projects. The four of them had been enjoying a quiet evening at home, and now things weren't so quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michiru questioned.  
  
"Someone has been allowed to pass through the Gate." The look on Setsuna's face said all her voice couldn't.  
  
"How much you wanna bet that person is a bratty, pink-haired, rabbit shaped odango atama?" Haruka asked as she, Hotaru and Michiru reached for their transformation wands.  
  
"I wouldn't bet against Haruka-papa," Hotaru said as Michiru nodded. Setsuna merely allowed her powers to flare around her as the three other women transformed.  
  
"I'll alert the others," Neptune spoke as the quartet made their way out of the house and down the streets of Tokyo, following whatever force was guiding Pluto.  
  
~~  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko called as she knocked on her daughter's door. For weeks now, all Usagi seemed to do was mope about and hide in her room. She rarely saw her friends, and from what Ikuko knew, the girls were near inseparable. Ikuko looked over at Seiya, who was standing in the hallway with Mayo, Usagi's new friend, and Mamoru.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Usagi nearly screamed.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Mayo called softly, hoping her voice would shake Usagi from the depression she was in. A few moments of silence passed before the door opened and the four people in the hallway were admitted entrance to Usagi's room.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi asked softly, as she caught sight of Mamoru and Seiya.  
  
"Odango, we have a problem," Seiya started as the blonde merely glared at him. "Gomen."  
  
"Usako, I just received a message from Amy-chan, she said she couldn't get in touch with you," Mamoru started as Usagi non-chalantly flicked her wrist at the communicator sitting on her desk. "Usako, the girls are headed to the park right now, at the urging of Setsuna-chan. Apparently, we have a pink haired visitor who's up to her odangos in trouble." At the mere mention of said visitor, Usagi's eyes shot up to meet Mamoru's.  
  
"Oh gods, not again," Usagi whispered before she wrenched her broach off her blouse, gripping it tightly in the palm of her hand. Her worst fears were coming true - not only was the Dark Moon back, but now Chibi-Usa was here and possibly about to be in the middle of the conflict, again.  
  
"Shall we go give her a hand?" Mamoru asked, proffering his hand to his beloved, who hesitantly placed hers in his grasp. Usagi's eyes flew from their joined hands to meet his gaze the instant she felt the punch of power from him. It wasn't like it hurt, but she knew he was trying to give her his strength for the coming fights - both the physical fight and the mental and emotional ones she was waging with herself.  
  
"Mamo-chan, our..." she started, until she realized her mother was standing in the room still. Even though Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo had been told some months before about the Senshi and their pasts and future, Usagi still felt weird bringing up Chibi-Usa with any of them present.  
  
"Get going Usagi, she needs you," Ikuko motioned toward the door.  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Go save your baby, because you're the only one who can," Ikuko told her as both women's eyes welled with tears. Usagi mutely nodded before turning to the others and making her way out of the room.  
  
"Let's go," Usagi urged as the four of them thundered down the stairs, leaving Ikuko behind.  
  
"Good luck," Ikuko whispered as she sent up a prayer for their safety to whoever was listening.  
  
~~  
  
"What the hell does he want?" Mars barked out in question as the Inners, Outers, and Stars regrouped. They were facing the same man they'd been facing on a regular basis for the last few weeks, and so far they knew nothing more than he was working with the Dark Moon, that he had been one of the deciding factors in the end of the Silver Millennium, and that he was someone high on Usagi's dislike list. As soon as the group was ready to start another round of attacks, everyone's attention was shifted to the group of four that had just arrived.  
  
"Allow me to deliver a message from my master," the man spoke as the senshi focused their attention on him, including the four new arrivals. "His majesty, Prince Diamond, sends his regards, your serene highness, and his apologies. He also said to tell you he looks forward to meeting with you again."  
  
Usagi froze in place, her face going pale while she was staring at the man in disbelief. Someway, somehow, this man that had survived the destruction of the Silver Millennium, had survived the destruction of the Dark Kingdom, and had made his way to this time and this place was standing in front of her taunting her like she were a mere powerless person. The only other person affected by Berdon's taunts was Mamoru, who stood just to the left of his beloved, his fists clenching and unclenching and his blood boiling.   
  
While Diamond had given his life during the last battle with the Dark Moon for Sailor Moon, Mamoru still hated the fact that this man before him was taunting a still hurt Usagi about the Dark Moon Prince's return; he himself still had unresolved issues with Diamond about what had been done to Chibi-Usa, and about what had happened when Diamond had kidnapped Usagi. No one but Usagi really knew what had gone on inside the Dark Moon Palace in the future, especially since Usagi refused to speak of it.  
  
"MONSTER!" Eternal Moon screamed as tears welled in her eyes. Her outburst only served to delight the man before her and scare the hell out of all of the senshi.  
  
"It can't be, can it?" Uranus questioned as Eternal Moon strode forward. The thought that the Dark Moon, and its Prince, having returned from the dead had been something all of the senshi had been trying to grasp and understand for weeks now. To have the truth revealed to them was almost beyond imagine.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR! You, the reason Beryl was able to gain access to the moon, you, the reason the Silver Millennium was destroyed! You have joined another enemy of the Silver Millennium!"   
  
"No, I merely gave Beryl the opportunity to do what was needed to be done, Princess, as I told you the first time we met," the man sneered. "Your mother was nothing but a peace loving idiot, who didn't appreciate the power she possessed. I have joined someone who understands power, who knows how to use it. You, like your mother before, have no comprehension of the power that you hold at your fingertips."  
  
"You may have escaped my mother's wrath, but you will not escape mine. I am far more aware of my so-called powers then you may have been led to believe," Moon growled, causing the others to start back peddling when her body began to light up like a firecracker.   
  
Berdon watched on in interest. From what Diamond had told him, Sailor Moon had just started coming into her powers the last time they'd met, some years before. There was no way, in his opinion, that the child before him could have advanced since, to the stage of awareness Diamond spoke of the Neo Queen having. Of course, one thing Berdon knew was truth - Usagi still doubted herself, as her admission of her so-called powers proved. That would be interesting news for the Dark Moon Prince, who, conveniently, was listening in on the fight.  
  
"Um, guys, don't you think with all that power flowing through her, she's gonna hurt herself?" Venus commented as the others simply watched Moon turn into a human torch.  
  
"Her power levels, believe it or not, are pretty normal," Mercury, informed them, all the while typing away at her computer and reading her scanner's results, making a mental note about Sailor Moon's power levels. The lines that showed the power Usagi was channeling on the mini computer stayed completely steady, as if she were merely asleep.   
  
Mercury blinked several times, knowing that she should be surprised by that but also realizing the senshi still knew next to nothing of the extents of Sailor Moon's powers or that of the Silver Crystal, let alone any power Usagi held as a normal person. All that information had died along with Queen Serenity.  
  
"It's just another stage of her maturity," Pluto whispered. Before any of the group had time to react, they watched the power from Moon slam into Berdon. As Sailor Moon's power ripped him apart, Berdon reassessed his previous thoughts. This slip of a girl was nothing that Diamond thought she was; in fact, she was far beyond anything Diamond could have imagined.  
  
While her powers unleashed her wrath on Berdon, Sailor Moon spoke with a clear and unwavering voice. "You tell Prince Diamond, I await our meeting." With that said, the senshi watched on in shock as the man before them screamed in pain and then disappeared. Noting that all that was left of the Dark Moon General was a pile of ash, Sailor Moon turned and grasped tightly to Tuxedo Kamen's hand. He had made his way to her side once he knew it was safe to, and let their silent communication comfort one another. Usagi finally let go and turned to face the small pink haired senshi in front of her.  
  
"MAMA!" Chibi Moon called seconds later, throwing herself into Eternal Moon's outstretched arms.  
  
"Small Lady," Usagi whispered, allowing herself to power down. "Oh gods, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. Aunt Setsuna just said that I was needed through a portal and she shoved me through." At the mention of Setsuna, all of the senshi turned to face the Sailor Pluto standing in front of them.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, even I have problems with my future self. I have no clue as to why Small Lady is here, but I'm going to go find out," Pluto spoke before she turned and disappeared into a Time Portal. Some of the senshi, particularly the Sailor Stars, Mars, Uranus, and Neptune, highly doubted the retreat was due to Pluto being clueless. Something major was going on, something that they had somehow found themselves in the middle of unknowingly.  
  
"Now that that's settled, how about we take you home and get you something to eat. I'm sure you're starving by now," Usagi suggested as Chibi-Usa clung to her.  
  
"Usagi, meeting at the temple tomorrow. Chibi-Usa is expected to come," Raye spoke as Usagi turned an expressionless face to the Senshi of Fire, nodded, and then walked off without so much as two words to anyone.  
  
~~  
  
On the walk home, Chibi-Usa seemed to realize that the others didn't quite know what was going on with Usagi. The young senshi surprisingly caught several things; one - Mayo was among the others and no one knew who she really was, something that Chibi-Usa deducted was truth by the glares the elder senshi were shooting the black haired silver eyed woman, two - something was upsetting Usagi beyond all belief, a fact Chibi-Usa assumed was due to the man they had just faced and the possibility that the Dark Moon had returned some years after it's ruling family had been destroyed.   
  
"Usagi, do the others know about Mayo-chan?" Chibi-Usa questioned just loud enough to avoid Mamoru's hearing. He'd been walking silently with them, as had Mayo, and Chibi-Usa knew she should wait till she got home to find out, but the question just seemed to tumble from her lips.  
  
"No, they don't. And if you know who she is, don't say anything. I don't think they're ready to accept her just yet. And don't mention whatever role she plays in the future to her or the others, otherwise I think you know how Sailor Pluto will react."  
  
"I won't, I was just wondering. Does she know about me?" Cinnamon eyes turned up to look into Cerulean with a questioning and somewhat fearful glance.  
  
"She does." Usagi watched all the color drain back into Chibi-Usa's face as she sighed in relief. "Home sweet home." Chibi-Usa's thoughts were consumed by the vision of the Tsukino household towering before her, the love and warmth of memories past coming back and flooding the small princess with happy thoughts.  
  
"Mayo, will you please take Chibi-Usa inside, I'd like to have a few moments with Usagi," Mamoru spoke, receiving a glare from the blonde next to him, a lopsided smile from the pink haired child and a nod from the black haired woman, as said woman shooed the pink haired child into the house.  
  
The couple sat down on the porch swing, rocking to and fro for a few moments. Usagi wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say, while Mamoru wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to. He'd never been good at speaking about his feelings, especially where Usagi was concerned. How many times in the past had he hurt her because he was emotionally messed up? Shaking the depressing thoughts from his mind, Mamoru reached over and grabbed Usagi's clenched fist, flattening it out against his thigh, palm up, laying his own on top and lacing their fingers together. The intimate and physical contact was something they both needed, as it instantly calmed their nerves. Words had never been their forte, but actions, actions always had been.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi started, squeaking when Mamoru shushed her with a finger to her lips. She turned frightened bright blue eyes to his serious dark blues.  
  
"Usako, a lot has happened to us these last few years; some good, some bad," he started as he moved his finger from her lips to her jaw, caressing the skin there lightly. "A lot of it has been my fault." When she made to protest, he leaned in and lightly kissed her, silencing her protest.  
  
"I want you to remember something always. No matter what happens, no matter what we have to go through, I will always be there to protect you, always," Mamoru whispered as Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't protect you last time because I wasn't prepared, I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to stop what happened, and I was still sorting out a lot of my problems, but I promise you, this time, no matter what the cost, I will keep you safe."  
  
When Usagi realized what he was talking about, the tears welling in her eyes slid down her cheeks. They had never talked about the incident with Diamond, any of it, except the fact that that's when they'd found out Chibi-Usa was in reality their daughter and that they were going to rule Earth one day. Any mention of Mamoru's nightmares, or of Usagi's kidnapping, had been left for the debriefing Luna and Artemis had given at the senshi meeting a week after it had happened. Since then, the only time Usagi had spoken of it was in passing to the girls, and Mamoru never spoke of it.  
  
"Mamo-chan, we've grown up a lot since then," Usagi pointed out as he smiled.  
  
"Yes we have," he chuckled, gasping when her free hand settled on top of their joined hands, caressing the top of his lightly. "I swear to whoever's listening, he won't lay a hand on you this time."  
  
"He didn't last time, as I recall a certain dashing, tuxedo clad figure saving me at the last minute," Usagi recalled, her eyes staring to where her fingertips glided over Mamoru's hand. She giggled slightly when she felt him shiver and squeeze her captured hand tighter. When Usagi looked up into his face, she saw something that scared her. She saw regret, she saw fear, but most of all she saw blame towards himself shining from his eyes. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
He didn't speak, couldn't speak. He knew more had gone on before he'd been able to get to her, so much more, but he'd let her tell him in her own time, in her own way; right now all he wanted was to feel her rose petal lips against his own, to feel reassured that she was, indeed, safe and secure in his arms, and that after all that had happened, she was still his.   
  
Bringing his free hand up, Mamoru placed it just under her jaw, nudging her close to him. Usagi didn't need much incentive, as she saw his intent in his eyes before she instinctively closed hers, sighing when his lips settled familiarly over her own. Her heart soared to the heavens at the welcome feelings that raced through her. She never knew, not before Mamoru, what it was like to know that no matter what, you'd always have someone who cherished you, who loved you, and who you could love and cherish just as much in return. Every time they kissed it was like coming home to a familiar place.  
  
Of course, no matter how warm their feelings toward one another were, there was always an underlying passion between them, one that hinted at what could be between them now and would be between them in the future, as Chibi-Usa was obviously a testament to that passion and warmth.  
  
It was Mamoru who pulled away first, his desire to see her love clouded eyes almost as big an urge as kissing her had been. When she looked up at him, he merely smiled lovingly. "Papa's watching from the window, isn't he?" Usagi asked, the routine settling into familiar territory.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I pulled away," he whispered as she nodded. They'd let passion nearly take over once, before both of them had realized they weren't ready for that stage of their relationship, or the consequences that could come with it. Besides, when you had an entire lifetime together, what was the point in rushing it?  
  
"Is it safe to come out here now?" a husky voice inquired as the pair on the swing laughed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Mamoru, might I ask if you'd give me a lift to the hospital? I have a shift in twenty minutes," Mayo questioned as Mamoru nodded. Unlike the senshi, in the time he'd gotten to know Mayo both in and out of the hospital, he found himself liking her even more.  
  
"Not a problem," Mamoru spoke, pulling Usagi to her feet as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively pulling the blonde flush against him, as he whispered in her ear. "We'll continue this later, when we don't have to worry about prying eyes and being interrupted."  
  
Usagi giggled and nodded, letting him know she understood. It was so nice to see her smile after so long, he thought lovingly, and was happier still to know he was somewhat responsible for making her smile again. Laying a butterfly kiss on her lips, Mamoru pulled away and walked down the front steps with Mayo, both of them waving their goodbye's to her.  
  
Usagi watched them until they were out of sight, before starting for the front door. She jumped in surprise when she found Chibi-Usa standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face. "Alright Spore, what do you want?" The endearment only seemed to enlarge the pink haired child's smile.  
  
"She fits so perfectly into the group, I'm surprised none of them have noticed."  
  
"Oh, they've noticed alright, but they don't have all the details just yet, as I've neglected to share what I know, and Setsuna hasn't told me much more then the most important facts. Now, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to see you and Mamo-chan lip-locking like two horny teenagers," Chibi-Usa replied, her words shocking Usagi to the core.  
  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Usagi asked as Chibi-Usa laughed and nodded. "Do your parents let you speak like that at home?" When Chibi-Usa nodded no, Usagi gave her the best 'I-thought-so' look she could muster.  
  
"Then I don't think you should be speaking like that here, either. Contrary to what you think, a proper lady and young woman doesn't talk like that, in any time or place." Even though Usagi's voice was somewhat sprinkled with amusement, Chibi-Usa instantly recognized the familiar disapproving tone that her mother often gave her when she got caught being bad or doing something she wasn't supposed. It wasn't an insulting tone, like most parents gave, but one that told Chibi-Usa she'd more than tested her mother's limits.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Usagi blinked in surprise at the younger girl and then nodded before opening the screen door and walking through, Chibi-Usa following her up the stairs to the older girl's room.  
  
~~  
  
"So, the rabbit has returned from the future, and Serenity's powers have increased?" the white haired man thought out loud as he sat in the darkened room, upon a throne of midnight black stone.  
  
"Yessss," another voice, this one more sinister, answered in reply.  
  
"And just what do you want, my lord, if I help you?" the white haired man on the throne questioned the large thing, whose tentacles seemed to wave to and fro around it's body as it stood in the throne room. The thing, which was the best description the white haired man could come up with, had told him an extraordinary tale, one that involved Neo Queen Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity of the White Moon, and the mothers of the other senshi, that took place during the Silver Millennium, as well as a rumored evil, the Dark Kingdom and Metallia, that the white haired man had only thought was a myth.  
  
"I want the crystal, you want Serenity, and we both want the senshi out of the way. In order to do so, we must work together, now, while they are still powerless," the thing hissed in explanation. It watched the white haired man raise an eyebrow at that, then threw out bait to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. "Should Endymion and Serenity be allowed to wed, then they will be even stronger and it will take us longer to defeat them. It will take longer for you to have your prize."  
  
"Then I will begin plans for the destruction of the senshi, and Endymion."  
  
"Very well, Prince Diamond."  
  
~~  
  
"I don't understand Setsuna," Mayo spoke as she and Usagi sat in a booth at Crown with the Senshi of Time.  
  
"Unlike the other senshi, the transformation wand of Sailor Sol was lost during the upheaval the last few days of the Silver Millennium. The Princess of Sol was still able to transform even though she didn't have it, because she was so experienced in her powers," Setsuna explained again.  
  
"Meaning she could just will her transformation to her, like you do, and like Luna said the senshi and I would someday be able to," Usagi pondered softly.  
  
"Yes. I do not know for certain, where the wand is, but I do know this, it's more than likely somewhere on the sun, in the remains of Sun City."  
  
"So I have to go there and look for it? How is that going to be possible?" Mayo questioned as she leaned away from the table and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I will take you, and I will be able to protect you, but it's up to you to find the wand," Setsuna spoke. "Once that's done, you'll be able to transform, and the senshi will have little doubt that you are Sailor Sol."  
  
"And if I can't find it?"  
  
"Then we keep training you, and we keep searching," Usagi spoke as Setsuna nodded. "There's also the possibility that if the wand truly was lost, and you don't find it on Sol, it could be on the Moon. We've never explored the ruins, as our visits have always been limited because of time and our powers. If the Princess of Sol was on the Moon during the last battle, she may have lost it during that fight."  
  
"The problem is, from what I remember, she didn't have it with her. It was something your mother was rather upset about when the Outers and I met with her just before the ball that night. If I recall correctly, I overheard the Princess tell your mother that she had hidden it on Sol, for safe keeping, because she didn't want to risk the Dark Kingdom finding it." Both girls looked at the magenta-eyed woman in shock.  
  
"It would have been a safe guard for her, incase the Dark Kingdom had somehow managed to turn the Senshi against their planets," Setsuna explained. "It would have meant that at least one of the senshi, other then myself, would have been still allied with the Moon Kingdom and able to protect the queen and Princess, as well as the Silver Millennium."  
  
"What's one senshi against seven?" Mayo asked as Setsuna gave her an imploring look. Even Mayo, Setsuna knew, understood the odds to that were ridiculous, but it had been a deciding factor in the Princess of Sol's decision during those last days.  
  
"Setsuna-chan, some of the events from that final day are fuzzy for you, aren't they?" Usagi questioned, realizing just how much the final moments of the Silver Millennium would have affected the senshi of time, especially after a thousand years of being able to replay those scenes at the Time Gate.  
  
"Yes, because I blocked out a lot of what happened. It hurt to lose my family, and my friends, and to watch the death and destruction that was brought upon the system. As guardian of time, I will always know what happened, but as a person, even I have my limits when it comes to things like that."  
  
"Understandable," Mayo sighed as she looked between Usagi and Setsuna. "When do you want to try this?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"How about tomorrow? Amy-chan is about the only one that hasn't freaked out about you possibly being Sailor Sol, she'll be able to monitor you two while you're there, and keep you in contact with me incase something goes wrong," Usagi suggested.  
  
"What would you be able to do, Usagi-chan?" Mayo asked.  
  
"I have the Silver Crystal, if something happens, I'll be able to help you," Usagi left it at that.  
  
"Tomorrow morning we'll meet at the park at nine o'clock. This could take all day," Setsuna spoke, watching the two girls nod in agreement.  
  
"Tomorrow morning it is."  
  
~~  
  
"Amy-chan, all I'm asking is for a morning of your time," Usagi explained.  
  
"Without letting the others know what's going on. Usagi-chan, I don't want to lie to them."  
  
"Then don't, but you also don't have to tell them the whole truth, just that your spending the day with me, alone."  
  
"Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Amy."  
  
The blue haired girl sighed as she cradled the wireless phone between her ear and shoulder, typing away at her computer. Usagi had called her a half-hour before, and began begging for her help. Amy mentally went over her options. She really didn't want to do this without consulting with the others, but she also understood Usagi's need for privacy and secrecy in this endeavor. Her loyalty to her Princess waged war with her loyalty to her fellow senshi.  
  
"Amy, if this turns out to be just what we need, this time tomorrow, we'll be introducing the newest member of the team to the others, if not, they'll be none the wiser," Usagi pleaded. "Besides, they'd never consent to letting me be Setsuna's back up in case something goes wrong, especially Raye, Haruka, Minako, Michiru and Mamo-chan."  
  
"Fine. I will meet you at the entrance to the park at eight thirty tomorrow morning, so that we can set up my computer and what not," Amy resigned her fate to helping her princess.  
  
"ARIGATO!" Usagi squealed before she hung up. Amy simply stared at the phone as she replaced it on the base. If things went wrong, the others were going to surely let her and Usagi have it, big time.  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm going against my better judgment and letting you do this," a certain black cat complained as she sat in Usagi's lap, glancing back and forth from Artemis, who was perched on Amy's shoulder, Amy, and Usagi. Her gaze then turned to Mayo and Setsuna, whom she glared at. "I can't believe you'd ask this sort of thing of them."  
  
"Luna, the others jump to too many conclusions and decisions, especially in matters like this. This is a delicate situation, one that could upset the timeline." Setsuna's answer seemed to pacify Luna.  
  
"My only comment to you at this point is," Artemis started as the others looked at him. "Good luck."  
  
Setsuna readily transformed into Sailor Pluto. She held her staff in her hand, taking a deep breath as she built the power it would take to transport them from Earth to Sol; simply opening a portal wouldn't work this time. "Mayo, hold onto Pluto's staff, please," Amy commented as the black haired woman did as she was told.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!" in a flash of light, the two women disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for coming to read the next chapter of my rewrite!!  
  
First, I'd like to take a moment to thank Lilac Summers, The Yarnspinner, Alicia Blade, Sexylyon, and Tsuki Doriimaa for allowing me to post their works on my site, A Haven For Lovers, aka www.usagi-carter.org.  
  
Next, I'd like to remind everyone reading that Emails and Reviews are nice things, things that all authors would like to have. Please review my story if you can at whatever website you're at, and please, don't forget to email me!!  
  
And now, I share with you my most recent favorite quote. I was re-reading some of Lilac Summers' stories, and came upon this and in the midst of the sadness that is in First Truths, I saw this and had to laugh. It's truly a Minako-ism.  
  
"Baby, your blood is bluer than a drowned Smurf!" - Minako from Lilac Summer's First Truths.  
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Email: webmistress@usagi-carter.org  
  
Re-written: December 20, 2003  
  
Ruins of Golden Palace  
  
Sun City  
  
Sol  
  
Two bodies blinked into existence, one falling to the ground and the other wavering back and forth before she caught her balance. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dizzy, other than that, I'm fine."  
  
"Stay close to me. With a bit of help from Usagi-chan and Amy-chan, I've managed to create a five meter circle around us to shield us from the atmosphere..."  
  
"Where do we begin?"  
  
"The ruins behind you are all that's left of Golden Palace, home to Sol's ruling family." Mayo swung around at Pluto's words and gasped in shock. The once lovely palace stood no more. Instead, several columns and the arch of the main entrance way were all that was still standing. The rest was either dust, or crumbled and shattered.  
  
"How did this happen Pluto? Usagi-chan told me that the Dark Kingdom attacked all the planets, but I don't understand how..."  
  
"They attacked every planet, one by one. The day the Princess of Sol left here for the ball on the Moon, Sol was attacked, and everyone here was destroyed," Pluto informed her, her voice hard as nails, tough as steel. To remember the events that had enfolded during those last days... well, it wasn't something Pluto relished in the least.   
  
"By then, word had yet to spread to the Moon that the Outer planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Sol had perished. The night of the ball, Serenity informed the Outer senshi about the severity of the situation. By then, the Earth and Moon were the only places with any type of civilization. Just as she did with the Moon, Beryl used the Shadow Warriors and the brainwashed Earth Generals to destroy everything and everyone in Metallia's path."  
  
"Oh," Mayo whispered, watching Pluto's face carefully. No emotion shone through the thousand year old wall the older woman had erected around those memories, but Pluto's eyes said it all. It was no wonder to Mayo now, why Setsuna always seemed to be eternally sad.  
  
"Shall we? I believe the chamber we're searching for is about 1/2 kilometer in front of us, buried under the debris." With a silent nod, the pair advanced to the middle of what once was the throne room.  
  
~~  
  
Juuban Park  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Earth  
  
Same Time Frame  
  
"They should be there by now, right?" Usagi questioned Amy restlessly. Amy looked up from her mini computer, a slight glare in her eyes. It was the fifth time since Pluto and Mayo had left that the blonde had asked that question.  
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down," Luna exasperatedly spoke. "Amy is doing everything she can to monitor them."  
  
"They've made it," Amy started, gaining Usagi, Luna and Artemis' attention. "From what the computer is saying, they've moved into what use to be the throne room of...Golden Palace." Amy looked up to see Usagi's eyes glaze over in tears. Luna and Artemis sighed. Usagi, more so then the others, had memories of the way things had been during the Silver Millennium. Every now and then, she'd catch a more detailed glimpse of that time of her life in a dream, and Golden Palace had been one of the few things she could remember distinctly.  
  
"As Princess Serenity, you visited there very rarely. Only during royal functions, as a representative of the Moon Kingdom, and on bi-annual trips with your parents to visit your grandmother and aunts and uncle," Luna spoke in response to Usagi's tears.  
  
"I can remember the palace. It use to radiate power, golden power," Usagi whispered, eyes closed, body tensed.  
  
"The power of Sol," Artemis murmured.  
  
~~  
  
Ruins of Golden Palace  
  
Sun City  
  
Sol  
  
"It must be hard on you and the others to remember the way things were, and to see the way things are now," Mayo spoke as she and Pluto set about the task of clearing debris away from a spot that Pluto indicated was where they needed to look.  
  
"Of all the others, only the Inner Senshi have seen the ruins of the Moon," Pluto huffed as she hefted a giant piece of what was once the ceiling and moved it to her left. "Of the Inners, only Usagi-chan has any real memories of that time. The Outers, thus far, have been spared the pain of glimpsing what was."  
  
"Is that perhaps part of their problem when it comes to dealing with and being in the presence of the Inner Senshi?"  
  
"Occasionally, I would say yes, but truth be told, I know no more about that then you do. AH!" Pluto gasped as Mayo moved away one last piece of rumble, uncovering a dimly lit carving in the ground.  
  
"The symbol of Sol," Mayo muttered, never noticing the sad smile on Pluto's face.  
  
"You go alone from here. Remember I'll be waiting when you're done," Pluto spoke, watching Mayo nod, before the younger woman reached out and traced the carving with her finger. When the carving started to glow brightly with power and light, Pluto's smile increased when she noticed that Mayo never cringed. In an instant, the power flared, blinding both women, before it died down and revealed an opening in the floor, with a staircase leading from the surface downward.  
  
"Wish me luck," Mayo whispered, dropping herself down into the opening before following the staircase down into the bowels of the sun.  
  
~~  
  
Nearly three hours later, Mayo found herself lost in the darkness. The caverns beneath what use to be the palace held no torches, no openings, just darkness and a low humming sound that drove Mayo crazy. Muttering to herself, the black haired woman sat down and brought her knees to her chest, resting her arms and head on them. She was lost, and knew that there was probably no way Pluto would know that she was lost or be able to find her in this darkness. "Yeah, some senshi I'm turning out to be," she muttered as she buried her face in folded arms and wept.  
  
As Mayo wept, something in the back of her mind registered that the humming sound was increasing in volume and pitch, and that her forehead was burning steadily. It wasn't a painful burning, but more of a warmth that seemed to seep through her bones. Finally deciding that crying wasn't going to get her anywhere, the black haired woman stood, and suddenly noticed that the room was dimly lit. She also seemed to realize where the light was coming from - her forehead.  
  
Reaching up, Mayo brushed her fingers over her forehead, noticing as she did that the light seemed to fade out until she removed her hand from her forehead completely and the light returned. "Well, I'll be damned," she whispered, before turning around in the tunnel, trying to find out where she was. Closing her eyes, she listened to the hum as it vibrated off the walls. Something in her urged her to try to find the source of the noise, so she closed her eyes and let her ears follow the sound. Her feet began to move of their own accord, taking a path that somehow seemed eerily familiar.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mayo opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of what looked like the door to a vault. On the front was a panel inscribed in a language that Mayo guessed was Solarian. "There's no way I'm going to get that open!" she hissed as she studied the panel. What she didn't count on was finding the words that seemed to be written in a language Pluto had recently taught her - Lunarian - interwoven with Solarian on the surface of the panel. Carefully wracking her brain for the lessons she'd been taught, Mayo began to translate the Lunarian words into Japanese.  
  
Reciting the words in her native language, Mayo pondered their meaning.  
  
"Daughter of Sol, be thy name. From earth she comes, at long last, to reclaim, the power of the star, which gives life and sustains. In the time of Moon's great need, she will travel by Pluto's gate to fulfill her destiny. Power of Sol, possessed by thee, will unlock the vault, where there is a hidden key. True to her heart, she must be, to be worthy to set free, what was passed by those before. This is the God, Apollo's, decree."  
  
As Mayo read the words aloud, the panel seemed to glow and the humming noise grew louder. She stared at the panel for a long time, before her brain registered with her that there seemed to be a glow like the shape of a hand coming from the panel. Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Could it really be this simple?" she asked aloud as she placed her hand, palm down, on the panel. The next thing she knew, the humming stopped and the panel stopped glowing. Just as she was about to pull her hand away, she felt a stinging sensation on her palm, and then noticed the glow started again, this time accompanied by a rumbling sound, that of rocks moving. When Mayo yanked her hand back, she noticed six dots of blood on it - one on each finger and a slightly larger one in the center of her palm. Wiping the blood off on her pants, Mayo looked up and noticed that the door where the panel had been was now open, and there was a light coming from inside.  
  
~~  
  
Juuban Park  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Earth  
  
"It's been five hours already, you'd think Pluto would have gotten in touch with us," Artemis grumbled as he settled himself on Amy's lap.  
  
"From what Pluto told me, Sol is probably covered in debris just like the Moon," Usagi spoke softly as she sat rubbing her hand along Luna's back. She wasn't about to admit to the others how worried she really was about Mayo and Setsuna, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Usagi, Amy, come in!" a voice chirped as both girls' communicators went off. Amy was busy bringing up another screen on her computer, one that was chirping in alarm while Usagi opened her communicator, revealing the face of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Usagi here."  
  
"We've got a problem down at Crown. You'd better get here ASAP."  
  
"How bad is it Mars?" Amy questioned as she grasped her henshin wand and Usagi yanked her broach off her shirt.  
  
"It's really bad. We've got at least a dozen youmas on the ground, five droids on top of the building, and more coming by the minute," Mars informed them, all the while dodging incoming attacks. "Jupiter and Venus are still five minutes away and I sent a message to Neptune and Uranus. Saturn's here with me already."  
  
"On our way," Usagi gestured to Amy as she snapped her communicator off. "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
~~  
  
Ruins of Golden Palace  
  
Sun City  
  
Sol  
  
Pluto sighed as she closed her communicator. She'd heard Mars' message and an uneasy feeling swept over her; somehow, she knew that the others would be in trouble soon. A dozen youmas and five droids was a lot to handle to begin with, who knows what else the Dark Moon was sending the senshi's way. Knowing that the others' survival may very well depend on Mayo's findings, Pluto dropped to one knee, her hands firmly clutching her staff, and began to pray.  
  
~~  
  
The light had started out as a nearly blinding white, but as she stepped into the vault, it dimmed to a warm yellow. Mayo took a moment to adjust her eyes to the light, and when she felt secure in her vision, she turned around to get a good look at the inside of the room.  
  
The vault was small, about the size of Usagi's bedroom. It had four barren walls, which seemed to Mayo to glow an unnaturally warm yellow. In the center was a pedestal, which was topped off by a glass ball glowing a silvery-yellow color. Inside the ball was an object, though Mayo couldn't make out its exact shape because of the light.  
  
Take a deep breath, the silver eyed, black haired woman took two steps forward and found herself stuck by an invisible force field. "Who dares seek the power of Sol?" a distinctly female voice boomed, causing Mayo to flinch before she regained her composure and answered the person.   
  
"Taiyou Mayo."  
  
"That name is not recognized here!" the female voice boomed again, causing Mayo's anger to flare.  
  
"Ok," she whispered to herself. 'I will just have to try another approach' she thought to herself, as she stood straighter. "My name is Princess Mayo, eldest daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Solaris of Sol, sister of Princess Serenity of the Moon, and rightful heir to the Solarian Kingdom!" Mayo's voice raised several tones as she nearly shouted out the titles of her past self.  
  
"That name is acknowledged," the woman said again, and in a moment of flaring power, Mayo watched as a gorgeous woman stood before her. "Welcome home, Daughter of Sol."  
  
"Queen Corona?"  
  
~~  
  
Outside Crown Arcade  
  
Juuban District  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Earth  
  
"MERCURY!" several of the senshi screamed as the Senshi of Ice was thrown across the street and into a tree trunk.  
  
"Saturn, go make sure she's alright," Sailor Moon commanded as the senshi began to regroup and stand between the Dark Moon's army and the fallen senshi of mercury.  
  
"Where's Pluto?" Uranus hissed, knowing that the senshi of time's powers would come in handy considering their current situation. The five senshi standing with Sailor Moon watched her visibly flinch when she heard Uranus' comment.  
  
"She's on Sol," Sailor Moon muttered as the group of warriors looked at her as though she'd grown another head. "She's trying to retrieve the powers of Sailor Sol."  
  
"YOU SENT HER TO THE SUN?" Mars screeched, dodging an incoming attack while launching one of her own.  
  
"How irresponsible could you be Sailor Moon?" Venus harshly accused the Senshi of Justice as they all dove for cover.  
  
"We need Sol's powers, and there was no other way then sending Pluto to retrieve them," Moon huffed as she rolled and slid to a stop near Jupiter. "I'd have gone myself but I know the kind of conniption fit you would have had if I had!"  
  
"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn's attack stopped the interrogation any further as the senshi were given a moment to rest and re-gather their thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
Ruins of Golden Palace  
  
Sun City  
  
Sol  
  
"The time has obviously come, if you are here before me, for you to receive that which you hid so many years ago," the woman spoke, causing Mayo to snap out of her stupor.  
  
"So I am Princess Mayo."  
  
"Do you still not believe?" the woman asked, walking forward and raising a hand to caress Mayo's cheek. The black haired woman's silver eyes welled with tears when she realized the older woman was nothing more than a hologram. "Mayo, I died several years before the fall of the Silver Millennium, surely Pluto told you of that before she sent you down here." At Mayo's nod of no, Corona sighed.  
  
"I died when you were about," Corona started, counting off the years on her fingers. "I believe fifteen, maybe a bit younger. As a spirit, I have resided in this vault since that day. It was I who helped you hide your henshin wand here, and it is I who have guarded that wand with all the power the gods left to me."  
  
"Why now? Why not when the others were awakened?"  
  
"Because there was no need for your powers then," Corona spoke softly, watching as more tears welled in Mayo's eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Because you have always been overly protective of you sister and her senshi. You would have tried to shield them from the most important battles of their lives. Every challenge they have faced till now has been about building their bond back up, and now it's time for you to do the same with your bond with them."  
  
"They don't accept me."  
  
"They will. With the power of Sol, you will have what it takes to convince them you are the true Princess of Sol. Besides, Serenity already believes, what more do you really need?"  
  
"Their friendship, their trust, their love. I want to feel like I belong."  
  
"Those are things that need to be earned. In the past, the senshi were less cynical about who they shared those with, now it's become a necessity for them to guard those feelings," Corona spoke, watching the pain drift over Mayo's face. "You, Pluto and Serenity haven't exactly done a whole lot to promote those feelings either. Not that I'm condemning you for the way you three went about the start of this, as I know Choronos has plans that must be carefully followed, but you haven't exactly given the senshi any reason to give you their trust, their friendship, or their love."  
  
"In my dreams, even before Pluto came to me, I use to see bits and pieces of the life I was forced to leave behind," Mayo spoke softly, watching Corona smile sadly.  
  
"I know. The coming trials will be painful, Mayo, but you will survive them. But I'm afraid we must hurry, something tells me your sister and her senshi are in danger."  
  
"What must I do?" Mayo questioned as Corona stepped back behind the pedestal that held the glowing glass ball. As the older woman gave her room, Mayo advanced on the sphere of light, and instinctively knew what to do. Reaching out a hand, she began to chant in a language that she never knew she could speak. This in turn caused the light in the ball to grow outward, shattering the glass. When Mayo's voice finally silenced, she felt her fingers wrap around the henshin wand that now resided within the palm of her hand.  
  
"You must go now, and remember always that I love you."  
  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
~~  
  
Outside Crown Arcade  
  
Juuban District  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Earth  
  
"SATURN!" Moon screamed as she watched the youmas fling the last of her senshi back away from them, until she alone stood before the army. "Minna..." she muttered hopelessly. The seven planetary senshi lay motionless, as did the three Sailor Stars, and a battered and bruised Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Your serene highness," a smooth male voice whispered, causing Sailor Moon to suppress a shudder of fear.  
  
"Prince Diamond." Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide as saucers when the white haired prince of the dark moon stood before the army, and before her, his eyes roving over her sailor suited figure.  
  
"It has been quite a while, your highness," Diamond nearly hissed.  
  
"Not long enough, I'm afraid." Sailor Moon swallowed, and seemed to internally pour all her power through her link with Kamen and the senshi, hoping against hope she could rouse them. She knew that if they didn't wake up soon, or that Pluto didn't return, she was going to be taken captive or she was going to die.  
  
"I must apologize about the damage inflicted on your friends, but it was necessary for my associate and I that they be momentarily eliminated from the battle in order for our plans to proceed."  
  
"And what plans would those be?"  
  
"Why, the separation of you and the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
~~  
  
Ruins of Golden Palace  
  
Sun City  
  
Sol  
  
"Congratulations," Pluto spoke as Mayo emerged from the underground staircase, dressed as Sailor Sol. Unlike the other senshi, Sailor Sol's fuku was white while her body suit a glittering gold. On her chest was a glittery gold bow, and on her lower back as a white bow, while her feet were grace with golden high heels. Elbow length white gloves with glittering gold ringlets, a glittering gold tunic with white lines, a glittering gold choker with a star pendant, and a gold tiara with a white jewel topped the ensemble. Moreover, in her left hand a staff, much like Pluto's Time Key, resided, its top carved with the golden glowing symbol of Sol.  
  
"Arigato. My aunt, she was there," Sol started as Pluto nodded in reply.  
  
"I know. A transmission came through while you were there. The others are in trouble."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
The two senshi faced each other, their staffs held out inches apart, as they began to build their power. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
~~  
  
Outside Crown Arcade  
  
Juuban District  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Earth  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon screamed as she was flung back by several of the youmas under Diamond's control. When he had first appeared, she knew instantly that this was not the Prince Diamond who had saved her during their last meeting; this man was simply a physical copy of him, none of the qualities that had made up the real Diamond were possessed by this man.  
  
"Give up Sailor Moon!" Diamond hissed as Moon shook her head to clear it and attempted to stand.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then I will simply have to take you by force," Diamond began, until one angry voice cut through the commotion.  
  
"Touch her, and die." The voice was decidedly female, and more over, it was one very angry female.  
  
"Ah, Pluto, how good of you to come. And here I thought you weren't allowed to enter these types of battles."  
  
"Normally, I'm not, but the Gods allowed me this exception," Pluto hissed. Obviously, Diamond didn't recognize the first voice as someone other than herself. 'I pity the fool.'  
  
"Take one step closer to her, and I'll make sure that every bone in your body is broken before you die a slow and painful death," the female's voice said again as Diamond attempted to make his way to Sailor Moon.  
  
"And just who are you?"  
  
"Sailor Sol." Diamond's eyes widened a bit in momentary surprise before a purely evil smile stole over his lips.  
  
"I'm afraid you're too late to save your sister, Sailor Sol, as she know belongs to the Dark Moon." Unnoticed by the two senshi or the Dark Moon prince was the fact that the other senshi were beginning to awaken and could hear everything that was happening.  
  
"NO!" Pluto hollered, as Sailor Moon's body began to glow.  
  
"SOLAR FLARES!" Sol cried out as she shoved as much of her power through her body and toward the Dark Moon Prince as she could. However, she was too late. Sailor Moon and Diamond as well as the fleet of youma and droids disappeared in a flash.  
  
"SERENITY!" Sol cried out in horror.  
  
"Usako," a tormented Kamen whispered in hurt.  
  
~~~~~  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2003! 


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the all exciting Chapter 6!!!  
  
I'd like to take a moment and thank a few people. Crys-chan for reading and reviewing my stories at Aria's Ink. It means a lot. Melissa H, whose constant emails keep me pushing to get the storylines finished for everyone. I appreciate it! Rei-chan and my onee-chan Tsuki Doriimaa who give their never ending support of my writing and my life in general. Love ya both!  
  
And last but not least - Denise, Susan, Amanda, Sheryl, Amber, Jenny and Tina - thanks for sticking to me like glue. I miss you all so very much but I want you to remember you're all close to my heart.  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Email: webmistress@usagi-carter.org   
  
Website: http://www.usagi-carter.org  
  
Re-written: January 16, 2004  
  
~  
  
Hiwaka Shrine  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"So it's true?" Makoto growled in question as the group gathered in Raye's bedroom, all of them facing Mayo and Setsuna. Michiru and Haruka hung back apart from everyone, with Minako, Raye and Hotaru standing next to Makoto just in front of them. The four boys stood off to the side, with Luna and Artemis, while Amy stood in the middle of the room, her presence keeping the chaos from reigning supreme.  
  
"Yes," Setsuna spoke, knowing that Mayo would not be able to answer the other senshi's questions, so steeped in her grief was she. The younger woman had nearly had a mental breakdown when Diamond had taken Usagi.  
  
"Then allow me be the first one to say," Amy started, surprising everyone as she stepped toward Mayo. "Welcome to the team." Mayo looked up at her and smiled through her tears.  
  
"Mayo-chan." At the sound of his voice, Mayo's head turned toward Mamoru, as did the gazes of the room's other occupants. He too had tears in his eyes, and he looked so tormented.  
  
"Mamoru-san, gomen ne," she whispered before he took several steps toward her, pulling her into his arms when she was within reach. He knew she was blaming herself for Usagi's disappearance, could see it written clearly on her face. She had done more then she could have imagined, he knew, but still she didn't think it had been enough. The others were surprised to say the least when their usually stoic prince gathered the Solarian Senshi in his arms.  
  
"You did everything you could, he just one upped us. It means when the time comes," Mamoru told her, his hands smoothing over her back to calm her. "You're going to get to take your frustrations out on him. Now why don't you go with Seiya and take a walk." When he finished, he stepped back and looked into her watery silver eyes, watching as the tears continued to leak down her cheeks. Silently, Seiya stepped forward and took her hand from Mamoru before leading her outside and down into the gardens.  
  
"Ok, what now?" Raye questioned as everyone finally took a seat on the floor.  
  
"We start searching for Usagi-chan," Luna started as she and Artemis made their way toward Amy.  
  
"I managed to get some readings of them before I got knocked unconscious," Amy started, pulling out her mini computer and punching a series of keys. "And I also managed to get a reading on them before they disappeared when we were all waking up. I'm going to set the computer to start scanning for a similar energy signature."  
  
"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Minako asked, eyeing Amy warily.  
  
"Rest," Setsuna started as she stood up and transformed back into Sailor Pluto. "I'm going to see if I can find you some answers myself. It would be best if you all rested, because the fight with Diamond is only beginning." And with that, Pluto turned and disappeared from the room out a portal.  
  
~  
  
"Rest easy, your highness," Diamond all but purred as two youma dumped an unconscious Usagi on the bed in the room Diamond had readied for her.  
  
"So, the bearer of the Silver Crystal is hereeeeeee?" the voice hissed from just behind Diamond, who nodded and turned to face the... well... he couldn't be called a man... so thing was an accurate description and smiled. If it wasn't for this thing, this creature, the Moon Princess wouldn't be lying unconscious in the bedroom next to Diamond's quarters on the ship.  
  
"Yes. She put up a good fight," Diamond started as the pair moved from the door where two droids were placed on guard and made their way back toward the bridge of the ship. "In fact, she's grown more than I had anticipated in the usage of her powers."  
  
"She should not be underestimated thennnnn," the creature spoke as Diamond nodded.  
  
"We also have another senshi to contend with."  
  
"Sailor Sollllllll," the thing started, watching as Diamond nodded. "Yesssss, I know. There are many thingssssssss, I know about the senshi, which you don'ttttttt."  
  
"Will she be a problem?"  
  
"We will make sure she isn'ttttt." And with that, the creature slithered off to speak with its commander as Diamond pondered his next move.  
  
~  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," the agitated woman pointed out to her companion, as laughter, light and silvery like a bell, twinkled through the room.  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?" The annoyed woman glared at the woman who had spoken, magenta eyes flaring briefly. "Pluto, calm yourself. Have you spoken with Serenity and Endymion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then everything is going according to how it should now. I, however, have a few more things to set into motion," the older woman started as Pluto sighed. "Get them ready, Setsuna, and I will let you know when it's time."  
  
"Of course, your highness."  
  
~  
  
"You alright?" Seiya questioned as he and Mayo stood near a small rock garden on the grounds of the temple.  
  
"No!" Mayo croaked out, choking on her tears. From the moment she'd activated her powers, some of her memories as Princess of Sol had started to filter back faster then her mind and heart could decipher them.  
  
Seiya stepped forward, gathered her in his arms, and held her close to him. During the last few weeks, the two of them had steadily found themselves growing more and more attracted to one another. With a little push from Usagi, a week before they'd started dating.  
  
~  
  
"As far as I can tell, she's in a space ship, above Earth," Amy spoke as the group gathered around her. "The only problem is that I can't get a lock on her."  
  
"That's a lot of help Amy-chan," Raye sarcastically quipped, receiving glares from Mamoru, Taiki, Yaten, Artemis, and Luna.  
  
"So what do we do?" Haruka growled, pounding her right fist into the palm of her left hand. She was itching to get her hands on the Dark Moon Prince for even daring to touch Usagi.  
  
"We let the computer do what it can," Amy started as the senshi began to show their agitation with the situation. "I think, however, that Setsuna-chan's suggestion of rest would be good advice to follow. I'm going to take Luna and Artemis and go to Central, to use the computers there. The rest of you, get some sleep." With that, Amy snapped her computer closed before standing and following Luna and Artemis out of the shrine.  
  
"Rest? Who could rest at a time like this?" Makoto questioned as the other girls nodded in agreement, while Taiki, Yaten and Mamoru rolled their eyes at them.  
  
"Makoto's right, would should be out..." Minako started, until the presence of a certain pink haired odango atama stopped her.  
  
"Where's Usagi-baka?" Chibi-Usa asked as she popped into the room, only to stop in her tracks when she saw the looks on the faces of the senshi. "Mamo-chan, where's Usagi?" she asked again, panic seeping into her voice as Mamoru stood from his spot on the floor and walked toward her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mamoru knelt down in front of his future child, the child he knew he and Usagi had created out of the love they had for one another, and suddenly felt a little more hope seep into his heart. If Chibi-Usa was still with them, then so far, nothing bad had happened to Usagi. That thought alone also brought the sudden real terror to him that she may not stay that way. "Mamo-chan, where's Usagi?" the question was asked with a bit more force, more panic, and sudden realization.  
  
When Mamoru caught a glimpse of Chibi-Usa's tear filled eyes, his emotions got the best of him. A near sob escaped his mouth as his arms snaked out and wrapped around Chibi-Usa, drawing her to him in a bone crushing hug; it was meant to comfort her, but Mamoru knew it was also meant to comfort himself. "She's been taken, Chibi-Usa," he whispered into her tiny ear, and felt his heart shatter all over again as she started to back away from him, her head turning from side to side in denial.  
  
"No, you're lying!" Chibi-Usa accused him, turning to stare at the other senshi. When she noticed none of them met her gaze, she let the tears flow. As much as she and Usagi got into fights, as much as they loved to pretend to dislike one another, they were still mother and daughter, which meant they still loved one another. "Mamo-chan! Bring her back, make her come back!" Chibi-Usa sobbed as she was pulled into her future father's loving embrace.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, Amy-chan, Luna, and Artemis are doing all they can to locate where Usagi's at," Mamoru told her, holding her close to his heart as he explained to her what was being done to bring her mother home. "Pluto has gone to get some answers as well. Everything that can be done, right now, is being done. I want you to do something for me though."  
  
"Anything," Chibi-Usa whimpered as she pulled back to stare at him. Her lip quivered when she saw the tears pooling in Mamoru's eyes and nearly burst into a fresh round herself.  
  
"Seiya-san took Mayo-chan out into the gardens, will you go out there and sit with her as well? I'm sure she'd appreciate your presence," Mamoru suggested as Chibi-Usa nodded, swiping the back of her hand over her watery, puffy eyes. She leaned forward and gave Mamoru another hug before she turned and fled the room for the sanctuary of Mayo's arms.  
  
"How can you trust her, Mamoru-san?" Haruka snarled as Mamoru turned to face the senshi once again.  
  
"Because, when Chibi-Usa was first introduced to Mayo, she did not fear nor question her presence here," Mamoru started. "It was the same when she first met you, Haruka, and Michiru. She knows who Mayo is, and she trusts her."   
  
~  
  
"Did you sleep well, your highness?" His voice made Usagi's shiver in dread. She found herself once again captured by the Dark Moon, once again in chambers that only the Dark Moon Prince could enter, and her stomach was rolling with nausea and fear. The last time, Diamond had tried to force her into submitting to his power, had tried to force her to love him, she wasn't sure how she'd be able to withstand it this time. "Do not worry, my dearest Serenity, I have new ways of getting what I want." The thought curled dread inside of Usagi's stomach.  
  
"And what exactly is it you want, Diamond?" Usagi asked, knowing she should find out all she could from him before the senshi were forced to fight.  
  
"My...partner wants the Silver Crystal, I want you," he spoke smoothly as he glided across the floor toward the bed where Usagi sat, very nearly paralyzed by whatever had been done to her, watching him in fear.  
  
"You'll not have me, and your partner," Usagi spat, defiantly raising her chin. "Will never get my mother's crystal."  
  
"Do you not understand, Serenity?" Diamond asked, reaching out to caress her face, and smiled when she tried to move away and couldn't. "As long as you believe what you do, you are powerless to stop us. This time, it is your own belief, your own power, your own heart, which fights you, not me, and certainly not my clan."  
  
Usagi stared at him in confusion as he leaned down to kiss her. When his lips were but millimeters away, a force blast more powerful and potent then he could ever have imagined threw him across the room. Usagi's gasp brought him back to his senses as he stared up at a robed figure, who stood between him and Usagi. "Do not touch her, your highness, if you know what is good for you," the robed figure spoke, its voice clearly feminine.  
  
"And who are you to tell me what is good for me?" Diamond hissed in pain as he stood.  
  
"Someone you do not want to go against," the woman spoke, watching Diamond carefully. For his part, Diamond shivered in slight fear. Beneath the hood of the robe, a pair of glowing silver eyes watched his every move, making him nervous and fearful of the power that he had felt.  
  
"Who are you?" the question came from Usagi, who was just coming out of her shocked silence.  
  
"A friend, Serenity," the woman's voice changed to a gentle lilt. The familiarity of the voice shocked Usagi right down to her core. In fact, the last time she'd heard that voice, it had been... "Yes, Usagi, I am she. Come, its time I removed you from the battlefield, for the time being." With that said, the figure, who had turned to face the shocked young woman before her, reached out one slender, pale hand, and smiled when Usagi placed her own uncertainly within its grasp.  
  
"You will take her nowhere!" Diamond raged as he built his power in his hands.  
  
"I would not, Prince, for you will not like the consequences," the woman spoke, her tone harsh. Usagi gasped. Never, in all her memories of this savoir, could she remember that voice ever being hard and unyielding as it was now.  
  
"And what are the consequences?"  
  
"Your death," the figure spoke, as the robe she wore began to burn steadily in a blinding white-silver light. "Come Usagi." With that, a portal opened as the two women passed through, leaving Diamond to rage in the room they had just vacated.  
  
~  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Amy called as she rushed up the steps of the shrine. The others ran out to see what all the commotion was. "I CAN GET US TO HER!"  
  
"Then let's go," Michiru spoke, as the senshi nodded.  
  
"How are we doing this Amy?" Raye asked as the senshi stood with their henshin wands grasped tightly in their hands.  
  
"Sailor Teleport," Amy started, snapping her computer shut.  
  
"I want to go too!" Chibi-Usa whined as Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Absolutely not," he started, watching his daughter's face go from annoyed to upset.  
  
"She'd do the same for me! Besides, I'm a senshi too!" Chibi-Usa pointed out watching as the senshi, especially Mamoru, realized there would be no leaving her behind.  
  
"It would be to your benefit to take her with you," a new voice spoke, as all turned to see Pluto standing just beyond them.  
  
"Very well then," Mamoru spoke, pulling his rose from his jacket and transforming, the others following suit.  
  
As Tuxedo Kamen stood before them, the senshi smiled and nodded to one another before raising their henshin wands, or in Chibi-Usa's case her broach, calling out their transformation phrases as they did.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER..."  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER..."  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER..."  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER..."  
  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER..."  
  
"...MAKE UP!"  
  
When the light show died down, the group had transformed, and all turned to stare at Mercury who was busy typing on her computer. "We're going as well," Luna spoke, watching all of the senshi as they looked at her in dismay.  
  
"You can't, Luna, you'll get hurt," Venus started as Luna and Artemis shook their heads.  
  
"We're going, and that's final," Artemis stopped the debate before it even began. Kamen, the three Sailor Stars, and the cats were soon ringed by the girls as they began to power up.  
  
"Just focus your powers on me!" Mercury called as the thrum of power filled the air. In the blink of an eye, the senshi disappeared.  
  
~  
  
"Can you explain something to me?" Usagi questioned her guardian as the two of them moved through what looked like one of the many corridors that Setsuna guarded as Sailor Pluto.  
  
"That depends on what you want me to explain," the robed woman pointed out as the pair reached their destination - a door.  
  
"Why did you come save me? Why not the others?" Usagi asked as the door swung open and they stepped through. All thoughts left her mind when she got a good look at her surroundings. "The Silver Palace."  
  
"Welcome home, Serenity," the woman spoke as Usagi turned to look at her. Instead of a robe covered figure, Usagi found herself staring at someone from her past.  
  
"Mother..." Usagi breathed out before rushing full force into Queen Serenity's arms.  
  
"My baby bunny," Serenity whispered, holding her daughter tight to her. "Come, we must prepare for the arrival of our guests."  
  
"Guests?" Usagi asked, watching the gentle smile on her mother's face turn mischievous.  
  
"You'll see when they get here. Come," Serenity spoke as Usagi nodded, following her down one of the many hallways.  
  
~  
  
"I don't think this is where we're supposed to be," Uranus pointed out as the group stood in what appeared to be a marble hallway, with vaulted ceilings and columns that looked like they belonged in ancient Greece......or the Silver Millennium.  
  
"I don't understand!" Mercury growled as she used her computer. "This isn't where we're supposed to be!"  
  
"They you'd better figure it out fast," Mars started before tinkling laughter could be heard coming from behind the group.  
  
"A job well done, Pluto. I cannot believe even you managed to fool Mercury," the woman spoke, laughing more as the entire group swiveled around in surprise to stare at her.  
  
"Is that who I think that is?" Jupiter gasped as the Stars stared at the woman in confusion.  
  
"Your highness," Neptune murmured as all of the Planetary senshi, including Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, bent to one knee.  
  
"Rise," the woman spoke, her eyes immediately fastening on to the three leather clad woman standing with the smallest of the senshi. The Stars, noticing the woman's attention now on Chibi Moon, ringed her with a protective circle. "Do not worry, Fighter, no harm will come to her."  
  
"How...how do you know who I am?" Fighter asked, suddenly on the defensive.  
  
"You do not think the Planetary senshi were the only senshi that have ever been reincarnated, do you?" the silver haired, silver eyed woman asked. When Fighter simply shook her head no, the woman smiled. "Come. I'm sure there is someone here you're all dying to see."  
  
"Usako..." Kamen spoke when Queen Serenity turned to walk down the corridor and discovered her daughter standing before her.  
  
"Serenity, you were supposed to wait in the throne room," the Queen spoke, watching her daughter bow her head.  
  
"I am sorry, Mother, but I..." the blonde haired princess spoke, watching her mother smile at her. At the queen's nod, Usagi lunged for Tuxedo Kamen, sobbing in relief when his arms wrapped around her in a protective and loving embrace. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usako."  
  
"USAGI!" the girls cried in unison as soon as Usagi had stepped back a small distance from Mamoru.  
  
"Minna."  
  
"MAMA!" Chibi Moon cried, rushing at Kamen and Usagi, jumping into outstretched arms.  
  
"Mama?" Queen Serenity questioned, laughing softly when both Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen blushed.  
  
"Small Lady," Usagi whispered as she buried her face in Chibi-Usa's neck, breathing in the scent that was purely her child. "Small Lady," Usagi spoke again, stepping back so Chibi Moon could see Queen Serenity. "This is my mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. She's your..."  
  
"Grandmother!" Chibi Moon greeted happily, as though she had known who the woman with silver hair was the entire time.  
  
"You've met?" Usagi asked softly, watching as Serenity nodded.  
  
"It's a long story, one Pluto would not like me to explain to you. Suffice to say, Small Lady and I know each other well, do we not?" Serenity asked as Chibi Moon grinned at her grandmother and nodded. "It's getting late, and I'm sure all of you are tired. Come, rooms have been prepared for you and I'm sure you're wondering about Diamond." With that, the group turned and followed Serenity down the hallway.  
  
~  
  
"I don't understand something," Seiya spoke as he and Mayo lounged on one of the many couches in the library, the others laying, sitting, or standing in various places around the room.  
  
"What's that?" Raye questioned as she and Minako sat at one end of the center table, eating a bowl of grapes as Amy, Michiru, and Hotaru sat at the other end, pouring over Amy's mini computer.  
  
"How could a dead queen still have enough power to do everything she's done?"  
  
"You don't really understand, do you?" Minako pointed out the obvious, as everyone sweat dropped at the sheer idiocy of her question.  
  
"What Minako means is," Amy started as she turned to face Seiya. "Is that Queen Serenity is a descendant of the Moon Goddess, Selene, and therefore, like Usagi, carries a lot of power, dead or not. It may very well be that the Gods and Goddesses are helping her do what she's doing."  
  
"Weird, isn't it, to know that they really exist?" Mayo pondered out loud, gaining glares from several of the senshi.  
  
"We were taught, during the Silver Millennium, that even though most people didn't see them, they were very much a part of our lives," Michiru pointed out as the others nodded. "I would venture to guess that each Princess had, at one time or another, made contact with her guardian deity."  
  
"All of us except Mayo-chan," Usagi spoke, as she and Mamoru entered the library. The group of senshi looked at her in surprise, noting that Usagi's eyes were slightly glazed over. "I've got most of my memories of my sister back now, and from what I remember, she was the only one who hadn't met her guardian."  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked, her interest piqued as the subject had to do a great deal with their newest team member.  
  
"Because there was a controversy surrounding Princess Mayo as Sailor Sol," Queen Serenity said as she entered the room, shaking her head and laughing as the senshi rose to attention before her. "Sit. You don't have to do that every time I walk into the room."  
  
"Controversy? What type of controversy?"  
  
"Queen Corona, the sister of Serenity and Mayo's father, was Sailor Sol up until she became sick," Serenity spoke as the senshi nodded. "Princess Sunflower, Serenity and Mayo's cousin, was the only other princess capable of taking on the powers of Sol." Serenity moved to sit at the table near Raye and Minako, reaching out a hand to grab some grapes to munch on before continuing. "However, Corona decided that Mayo possessed more qualities and abilities to become the next Sailor Sol, and right before her death, the powers were passed on. Not only did it cause an uproar among the nobles of each kingdom, but I suspect that it caused some upheaval among the Gods."  
  
"Ok, you, the past is the past," Haruka started, interrupting the entire conversation. She gulped uneasily when Serenity, Usagi and Mamoru shot her icy glares. "My question is, what are we going to do about our current predicament. And where is Setsuna?"  
  
"Setsuna is taking care of some business at the moment," Serenity informed the senshi of winds as she continued to direct a disapproving look at Haruka. "As far as your current predicament, there is nothing you can do..."  
  
"What you mean nothing we can do?" Makoto's alarmed voice made Serenity want to wince.  
  
"The only person who can do anything, is Usagi," Serenity spoke, watching as Mamoru hugged Usagi and Chibi-Usa close to him. "Diamond is not working alone, he's working along side a force older than even myself. Neither of them will stop until they have what they want."  
  
"And just want do they want?" Taiki questioned Serenity's gaze fastened on her daughter.  
  
"Me, and the silver crystal." Usagi's detached voice answered, all the while her eyes staring deep into Serenity's.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"They can't have you, either of you," Mamoru growled, causing several of the senshi to grow wide eyed, including Chibi-Usa, who had never once heard that tone of voice out of her father, let alone out of his past self.  
  
"It's not that simple," Serenity spoke. "Whether any of us like the situation, it is all dependant on Usagi, and on her feelings. If your heart and mind are not one," Serenity told the blonde girl. "Then you will forfeit this battle."  
  
"I don't get it," Makoto interjected.  
  
"I've been having doubts," Usagi started, watching the shock slip onto the faces of her senshi. "When it comes to the Dark Moon, I've always had doubts. If it had been for my future self, and for Chibi-Usa, we would not have won the last time. I wasn't strong enough."  
  
"You're stronger then all of us combined, how could you say such a thing?" Minako gasped when Usagi turned tear filled eyes to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Hotaru softly started, waiting until her princess' gaze was fastened on her face. "I know what you think about that battle, and as one who could not and did not participate in it, may I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course," Usagi croaked out as Hotaru took the four steps from her place near the table that brought her right in front of Usagi. Reaching out, the senshi of silence grasped onto both of Usagi's hands, her grip tight. When Hotaru's head came up, dark purple eyes stared into the bottomless depths of Usagi's crystal blue ones.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened," Hotaru spoke evenly, watching as Usagi started to object. "No buts. There was nothing you could do; not didn't do, couldn't do," Hotaru's voice, normally gentle, was firm and hard with the unmistakable control she exerted over her emotions.  
  
Michiru stepped forward, placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and spoke softly to Usagi. "Hotaru's right, Usa, and so is Queen Serenity. Your doubts could prevent you from stopping Diamond and this force he's working with from taking your life and the Silver Crystal." Usagi's eyes found Michiru's as the tears spilled over on rosy cheeks. "And what's more, Minako is also right. Of all of us, you are the strongest in mind, heart, and soul. Do not let them win."  
  
"I'm so scared," Usagi whimpered as Mamoru held her closer to him.  
  
"That is why this battle will not be left completely up to you," a new voice spoke, as the group turned to stare at the new comer. Standing in the doorway was Sailor Pluto, and with her several children.  
  
"Pluto, who are they?" Haruka questioned sharply. It was enough to have Chibi-Usa with them, all they needed now were more children to watch over.  
  
"Inspiration, for Usagi," Queen Serenity spoke as the littlest of the nine boys that stood with Pluto rushed headlong into her arms. "Alan, my sweet little Alan."  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you, the Chibi Senshi and Chibi Knights," Pluto murmured as the Senshi all looked on, wide eyed and in shock. 


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Email: webmistress@usagi-carter.org   
  
Website: http://www.usagi-carter.org  
  
Re-written: February 12, 2004  
  
"The Chibi Senshi and Chibi Knights?" the question was nearly shouted from all of the senshi in the room as they looked at the fourteen girls, nine boys and one gray kitten, who they all recognized as Diana.  
  
"Diana, where have you been?" Chibi-Usa scolded her kitten as she scooped her up into her arms.  
  
"With Sailor Pluto, Small Lady, as you neglected to bring me with you," Diana scolded back, only in a somewhat harsher tone, one that had Chibi-Usa scrunching up her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Small Lady, how many times do we have to have this conversation?" the tallest of the girls asked, as she rolled deep blue eyes and pushed raven colored hair out of her face.  
  
"Sere..." Chibi-Usa started before she stopped herself, sending Sailor Pluto a look.  
  
"You can say her name, Small Lady," Pluto assured her. "They're all going to be introduced in a moment."  
  
"Serene!" Chibi-Usa whined as the obviously older girl frowned.  
  
"Princess Serenity Small Lady Usagi Chiba," the older girl named Serene admonished. All of the elder girls and boys were surprised to hear that tone used with Chibi-Usa, let alone the fact that Serene had used Chibi-Usa's full name in front of people she didn't even know.  
  
"Wow, she sounds a lot like Raye-chan does when she's yelling at me or when she's mad at me," Usagi pointed out as Raye's eyes got wide.  
  
"Excuse me?" Raye questioned, shooting daggers at Usagi.  
  
"Then I will take that as a compliment, your highness," Serene spoke to Usagi, watching as Usagi's eyes got wide in surprise.  
  
"I would like to think that Serene does, indeed, take after Raye," Pluto spoke, watching as Amy, Michiru, all three of the Lights, Mayo and Mamoru guessed what she was hinting at.  
  
"Why's that?" Usagi asked absently, looking from Pluto to Serene to Raye and back again. It wasn't until she noticed just how much Serene looked like... "OH MY GOD! RAYE-CHAN SPAWNED!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Raye hollered, taking a pillow off the couch Seiya and Mayo sat on and whapping Usagi in the back of the head with it, and glaring at Usagi when the blonde stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Serene does look an awful lot like Raye," Makoto pointed out as she and Hotaru titled their heads to the side, analyzing the girl before them.  
  
"I don't get it," Minako spoke, shaking her head.  
  
"Baka!" Raye threw the comment in Minako's direction as Minako looked at her and frowned at the insult.  
  
"Minako-chan, what Sailor Pluto is trying to say is that Serene is Raye's daughter," Mayo spoke finally, watching Minako's mouth open in an 'oh' movement.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"It's impossible though," Amy started, watching as every eye in the room turned toward her. "When we traveled to Crystal Tokyo, these children were nowhere to be seen, yet, Serene looks to be older than Chibi-Usa."  
  
Pluto smiled sadly and nodded, but allowed Queen Serenity to inform the girls. "You're not supposed to know too much about your future, and at that point in time, Amy, you were learning only the essentials of what you needed, to defeat the Dark Moon."  
  
"Ok, so, like, who's who?" Makoto asked Pluto, who smiled.  
  
"Allow me to introduce to you Corona Mayo, or Chibi-Mayo and her twin sister, Cheyenne Callista," Pluto started, waiting as the little girls stepped forward. They were a bit younger than Serene, but not by much. "They are also known as Sailor Chibi Sol and Sailor Chibi Star Fighter." Both Mayo and Seiya gasped in shock as their minds registered that their replacements were standing in front of them. "Their parents are Sailor Sol and Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"Oh my god," Usagi gasped as she took in the sight of her nieces for the first time.  
  
"This is Maia Keiko and Atlas Zachary." A blonde haired, blue eyed little girl and a blue haired, blue eyed little boy stepped forward at the mention of their names. "They are also Sailor Chibi Mercury and Chibi Mercury Knight." This time, it was Amy's gasp that was heard as she got her first look at her children.  
  
"Who's their father?" Minako asked, watching Pluto's smile turn grim.  
  
"I'm not allowed to divulge that information, Minako-chan." Minako nodded, accepting that there were some things Pluto would not, and more importantly could not, tell them.  
  
"This is Aurora Andel and Adonis Kenneth," Queen Serenity spoke as the pair, obviously brother and sister, stepped forward. The group of elders noted that both shared the same intense blue eyes and blonde hair, though Andel's leaned toward more of a white then blonde. "They are also Sailor Chibi Venus and Chibi Venus Knight."  
  
"Gee, Minako-chan, she doesn't look a thing like you," Haruka mumbled as Minako shot the elder girl a withering glare.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Minako chirped to her...children... she swallowed those thoughts hard as emotions started to get the better of her.  
  
"You've already met Serene Dion, and this is her twin brother, Ares Jonathan," Queen Serenity spoke as the tall, blonde haired, violet eyed young boy strode forward and stood next to his sister. "They are Sailor Chibi Mars and Chibi Mars Knight."  
  
"I have twins?" Raye squeaked in question as Usagi clapped a hand as hard as she could on the Senshi of Fire's back when the raven haired girl started to choke.  
  
"Looks like," Usagi giggled, and then sighed as Raye's eyes filled with tears. She could only imagine what it would be like to have a boy and a girl, but as far as she knew, she only had Chibi-Usa, which, she pointed out to herself, she would be content with.  
  
"This is Carme Priscilla and Metis Nathaniel," Pluto spoke as the brown haired, green eyed boy and girl stepped forth. Among the adults, there was no question who their mother was. Makoto smiled broadly when Pluto stated the obvious. "They are Sailor Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter Knight."  
  
"Hi," Makoto spoke before her emotions, like Raye, got the best of her. After all the years of being alone until she'd discovered her destiny... she smiled, she could now look forward to having two gorgeous, healthy, wonderful looking children.  
  
"Allow me to present Pandora Willow and her twin brother, Prometheus Nickolas," Queen Serenity announced as a black haired, silver eyed girl and a black haired, violet eyed boy stepped forward. A tiny gasp of shock was heard from the senshi of silence as she stared at the two children. "They are Sailor Chibi Saturn and Chibi Saturn Knight."  
  
"Oh Hota-chan," Michiru whispered as she turned her aqua eyes to the shocked form of her 'daughter'. "They're gorgeous."  
  
"Next is Ariel Hikato and Oberon Greggory," Pluto pushed the tall blonde haired, blue eyed girl forward as she said her name, and smiled with the white haired blue eyed boy stepped forward on his own.  
  
"Wait, wait," Minako hurriedly spoke, confusing all in the room. "Let me guess, Sailor Chibi Uranus and Chibi Uranus Knight?"  
  
"What the..." Haruka started before Pluto's husky laughter quieted everyone.  
  
"Nice come back, Minako-chan," Mamoru chuckled as Minako's grin widened.  
  
"I have my moments," the blonde mimicked shinning her finger nails as Haruka stared at the two children who Pluto claimed were hers.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Haruka started, before she turned blazing navy eyes on Pluto. "However, there's one tiny question I have..."  
  
"Do not even ask it, Haruka," Pluto spoke. "What you want to know would not be best answered in front of your children."  
  
"Ruka," Michiru whispered, wrapping her arm around Haruka's. Four sets of eyes watched in confusion.  
  
"Pluto-sama," a little girl with brown hair and aqua colored eyes whispered as the Senshi of Time looked down on her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why does Mama hang on Aunt Haruka like that?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Haruka growled when she heard what the little girl asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Galatea Merisale and Triton Brain," Pluto replied as the little girl stepped forward before being joined by a little boy with aqua hair and brown eyes. "They are Sailor Chibi Neptune and Chibi Neptune Knight."  
  
"Well, that answers your question, Haruka-papa," Hotaru muttered as she stared at Michiru's children.  
  
"Oh my!" Michiru gasped as she let go of Haruka's arm as covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Taiki, Yaten," Serenity spoke, catching the two boys' interest as four little girls stepped forward. "These are your daughters, Annika Elara, Sailor Chibi Spirit and her sister, Erin Bianca, Sailor Chibi Star Maker and Holly Miranda, Sailor Chibi Song, and her sister, Mika Almathea, Sailor Chibi Healer."  
  
"Whoa!" Seiya muttered as he stared at his two best friends' daughters.  
  
"And last but not least, my own children," Pluto spoke, surprising all of the elder senshi with not only her children but with the emotions that swamped her voice. "Charon Trena and Oort Logan."  
  
"Um, I have a question," Raye started, all eyes focusing on her. "Who's that?" All eyes turned to stare at the jet black haired, ocean blue eyed little boy clutching to Queen Serenity's skirt.  
  
"Oh my god," Mayo spoke as she leapt off the couch, scaring the boy slightly, and crouched in front of him. "Raye, can't you tell?"  
  
"No," was the impatient and sarcastic reply. However, Raye's eyes and her heart immediately caught on to the connection that Mayo's had. By all accounts, the little boy was a miniature of Mamoru.  
  
"This is my brother," Chibi-Usa spoke, surprising all of the senshi. "Neo Prince Endymion Alan Chiba."  
  
"Mama," Usagi whispered as her tear filled eyes snapped to her mother's face, recalling how the spirit had greeted the little boy.  
  
"Your brother?" Mamoru all but stuttered to Chibi-Usa, who nodded and grinned at her father.  
  
"Dang!" Makoto nearly giggled. "Now that you really take a closer look, he's an exact replica of Mamoru-san."  
  
"A son?" Usagi's whispered question quieted everyone, including Mamoru, who was getting more defensive by the minute because of Usagi's reaction. What no one, including Alan, was prepared for was Usagi hitting her knees and reaching out to run a hand along his cheek as tears welled in her eyes and poured down her cheeks. "A son, who looks exactly the same as my Mamo-chan." As the words left Usagi's mouth the entire group smiled. "Oh baby."  
  
"Mama?" Alan asked softly, as Usagi nodded her head.  
  
"Hai." Before Usagi realized what happened, a crying Alan leapt into her arms. Pudgy little arms wrapped tightly around Usagi's neck as Alan buried his face in her shoulder, his body shaking from his crying. "Oh baby, it's okay," Usagi crushed him against her, savoring the feeling of his body against hers, before she noticed the sad look on Chibi-Usa's face and reached out to pull her to her as well. With Chibi-Usa and Alan cradled in her arms, Usagi felt her world tilt. "My babies."  
  
"Well Mamoru-san," Raye said as the older senshi looked at their prince. "I believe you just got the family you always wanted."  
  
"I know."  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean Sailor Pluto brought a group of children through the Time Gate?"  
  
"My prince, our spies report that a group of children, all under the age of ten, were spotted leaving a dimensional door with Sailor Pluto and entering another," the guard spoke, cowering before the raging prince. "We assume that she took them to see the Princess."  
  
"I want you to find out where they are, NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sire!"  
  
"More children then just the rabbit?" Diamond pondered to himself.  
  
~  
  
"They all finally went to sleep," Hotaru whispered as she, Makoto, and Michiru dropped into their chairs at the large table where all the others were already sitting and eating.  
  
"I never realized how much of a handful that many kids could be," Makoto pointed out as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand which was held up by her elbow resting on the table.  
  
"I'm starving," Minako moaned as the others nodded.  
  
"Eat up then," Serenity spoke, watching as the group gasped when platters of food appeared before them. "You'll need you strength for the coming battle." With that, the Queen turned to leave with Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Mama?" Usagi asked as she caught up to the pair.  
  
"We have much to discuss after dinner, my bunny. Eat, enjoy your time with your friends. Tomorrow, you battle." With that, Serenity and Pluto left Usagi staring after them, and the others staring at Usagi. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who always writes to me about the stories!!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Sailor_Angel from AI...hopefully it lives up to what you were expecting.  
  
To Tsuki Doriimaa and Rei-chan, thanks for all the love and support!  
  
Do You Remember  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Email: webmistress@usagi-carter.org   
  
Website: http://www.usagi-carter.org  
  
Re-written: March 13, 2004  
  
~  
  
In the stillness that was the night, while the stars shone brightly in the sky, and the Earth loomed in the distance, two minds touched. It wasn't the first time the two had linked this way, and if the Gods were merciful, it wouldn't be the last. Yet this time, compared to all the others before it, was more urgent, filled with more fear and more need.  
  
Like so many times before, in the moment when her darkest doubts seemed to run wild in her imagination, he came to comfort her. One moment she'd been sound asleep, the next she found herself wide awake and tucked within the secure embrace of the man she loved more than anything. Words were not needed as he wrapped the blankets around her, holding her in his lap, rocking her as her tears were slowly released from their constraints.  
  
Even after all their time together, it still shook him when he heard the quiet sobs of a young woman who was scared beyond comprehension. He was all too use to the wails of her childhood, as they'd been her way of expressing that she was in pain, or upset. As of late, she'd been maturing before his very eyes, turning from the lovely girl-child who had captured his heart, to the regal and beautiful queen he had seen in the future.  
  
His mere presence washed away even her biggest fears. It still awed her that he could simply look at her and everything she felt, every worry and insecurity, seemed to disappear, leaving her with the crystal clear clarity of truth, justice, and love. He was her guiding light, he was the one who would always show her the path she needed to take, and it warmed her to know that she too, had helped him find his way.  
  
They sat together, watching as the Earth disappeared and the Sun took its place. When the final star disappeared from the sky, he looked down, expecting her to be sleeping. Instead, twin orbs of the clearest, crystal blue stared back at him, albeit sleepily.  
  
"Are you alright?" he ventured softly, watching her yawn like a kitten. She nodded slowly before deciding that a better position was to have her ear against his chest, just over his heart. It shook her a moment, as she realized his heart beat in steady rhythm with her own. They were two smaller pieces of a much bigger whole, and though she thought she was use to that thought, it still surprised her. As his hand stroked gently down her hair, which cascaded down her back, she felt more relaxed then she had been in quite some time.  
  
"Usako." His little bunny. He'd been the only person that could call her that and make her heart melt. "Usako."  
  
"Yes Mamo-chan?" Her protector. By her side since the day she first learned of her destiny, and if the future she'd seen had been correct all those years ago, he would be by her side for forever.  
  
He pecked a kiss to the top of her golden head and repeated his question. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, turning large, innocent eyes to his beloved face. "I am now, thank you."  
  
"You know I'm always here for you," he whispered, pulling her a little tighter to him. A knock at the door brought them out of their world for two. "Enter!" he called, as they both turned to see two little heads peek into the room.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Cotton candy pink, rabbit shaped odango and wide, crimson eyes greeted the couple on the bed, followed by jet black hair and piercing baby blues.  
  
Without a word, he beckoned the two of them to join him and Usagi on the bed. While Alan raced ahead of her, Chibi-Usa made sure to secure the door before taking her place with her parents. "Everyone's meeting in the dining hall for breakfast," Chibi-Usa spoke, watching her father's past self nod as he gathered Alan closer to him. Needing as much comfort as her brother, Chibi-Usa managed to wiggle her way into her future mother's arms, sighing happily as the familiar embrace tightened around her.  
  
"We really should join everyone for breakfast," Mamoru spoke, chuckling as both Chibi-Usa and Alan shook their heads no in sync. Usagi simply turned large blue eyes upon his face.  
  
"Just a little longer, please Mamo-chan?" Usagi pleaded softly as Mamoru sighed. He could see her reluctance, now that the kids were with them, to break the moment. He, himself, wanted nothing more than to stay just as they were, the four of them a unit. However, all good things must come to an end. With the shake of his head, Usagi blinked back tears and nodded. "Come on, let's go eat," Usagi whispered as she let Chibi-Usa go and slid off the bed with Alan. As the pair made their way to the door, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru got off the bed to follow.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru looked down at his pink haired daughter. "What's wrong Chibi-Usa?"  
  
The little girl tried to choke back the tears welling in her eyes, and as she spoke, she forced down the terror that welled in her chest. "Mama's gonna be ok, isn't she?"  
  
The stark fear in her eyes and the trembling of her voice scared Mamoru to the core. Kneeling down, he drew her into the circle of his arms and held her close. "I know minna won't say it, but something bad is coming, I can feel it. Is Mama gonna be ok? You can tell me the truth, I'm a big girl, and I can handle it."  
  
"Honestly, Chibi-Usa, I don't know," Mamoru started. The horror that strained Chibi-Usa's face was almost too much for him to bare. He knew what she was thinking and he too thought it. Was the coming battle too hard for even Tuxedo Kamen to keep Sailor Moon safe, or for even Sailor Moon to triumph over her enemy? "We have to hope for the best Chibi-Usa, and believe in the fact that Sailor Moon has never lost a fight."  
  
"I'm not talking about Sailor Moon," Chibi-Usa growled, watching the surprise shift onto her father's face. "I'm talking about Mama."  
  
A slow smile made it's way to Mamoru's face, while an answering frown made it's way to Chibi-Usa's. "Chibi-Usa, in all the years I've known your mama, and loved her, never once have I ever known her to lose a fight." He leaned forward and pecked a kiss to her forehead before straightening and grabbing her tiny hand in his. "And one more thing, I don't think your mama is ever going to lose a fight." The smile that spread across her face told him what her words never could.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"You got it, let's go."  
  
~  
  
In the dining room, far removed from where Mamoru and Chibi-Usa spoke, four girls sat at one end of the large oak table, heads bowed; a young girl sat with a slightly older woman at the other end, each picking at their food; two girls stood near the large windows that overlooked the inner courtyard, both of them with pensive expressions; three boys leaned against the wall by the door, eyes closed, minds searching for an answer.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better," the twinkling voice called softly, causing all eyes to go to the door, where Usagi and Alan stood. "I'd say you were all preparing for a funeral."  
  
"Usagi, have you talked with Queen Serenity this morning?" Amy asked, watching one of Usagi's eyebrows raise in question.  
  
"Not yet, why?"  
  
"Diamond has challenged Mamoru-san," Makoto spoke as Usagi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'challenged'?" Usagi asked as Raye stood and made her way over to her best friend. Violet met crystal blue, as silent words passed between them. "No."  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Raye started before she was cut off.  
  
"Absolutely not. I will not be fought over like some damsel in distress!" Usagi shrilly yelled as the others sighed. "In case you have all forgotten, I'm Sailor Moon! I'm Princess Serenity! There is no way, on this silver orb that was once my home or on the Gods' green earth I'm going to let him challenge my beloved to a dual, winner gets me!"  
  
All movement stopped as Usagi's triad continued. When she noticed the senshi had all shrunken away from the door, she sighed. "What did you just say, Usako?" At the sound of Mamoru's voice, Usagi had to control the urge to scream or throw a temper tantrum; neither would get her anywhere.  
  
"Apparently, Prince Diamond has challenged you to a dual, Mamo-chan," she started as she turned to face him. When she saw the wide-eyed look on both Chibi-Usa and Alan's faces, she almost bit her tongue to keep quiet about the next part. "The winner receives me as a prize."  
  
All of the senshi swallowed hard when they saw the color drain from Mamoru's face. Here he and Chibi-Usa had been talking about Usagi never losing, and now the situation had been placed on his shoulders. "I think I need to sit down." Mamoru proceeded to let go of Chibi-Usa's hand and numbly walk past Usagi and Alan, taking a place at the table.  
  
~~  
  
"It's absolutely ludicrous!" Usagi shrilly complained as the senshi sat around the library an hour later, discussing the situation with Queen Serenity.  
  
Makoto nudge Minako and snickered for her and Raye's benefit, "I'm surprised she knows what ludicrous means."  
  
"It was a fairly common practice during the Silver Millennium," Queen Serenity spoke, shooting a warning look at the Senshi of Jupiter before turning to watch the smoke rise from her daughter's ears. "You were lucky though, Endymion was most revered when it came to battle, so few dared challenge him."  
  
"Your highness," Amy started, catching everyone's attention, especially Queen Serenity's. "If he was able to access his memories as Endymion-sama, do you think Mamoru-san would be better equipped to fight against Diamond?"  
  
"Yes and no," Queen Serenity spoke, watching the confusion race across the faces of the elder senshi. "It's not yet time for Mamoru to have his full memories. While it would be helpful, this is yet another test of his and Usagi's love."  
  
"I'm sick and tired of every time something major happens, it's to test us," Usagi growled, surprising the entire group. "Why create us for each other, only to keep testing us like this? It's not fair! We haven't known a moments peace since we regained our memories, and we only had a handful of years in the Silver Millennium!"  
  
Minako nodded in agreement, before solemnly adding, "Not to mention the fact that with the Dark Moon attack on Crystal Tokyo, who knows how much time they have to be together then."  
  
"EXACTLY!" Usagi cried out.  
  
Queen Serenity turned her sternest look on her daughter and niece. The two of them defiantly returned the look. "No amount of arguing is going to change this, it's part of Mamoru's destiny." The teary glaze of Usagi's eyes had Queen Serenity's heart breaking.  
  
Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought this was supposed to be my fight?"  
  
Queen Serenity looked helplessly at her child. "The rules have changed."  
  
"How long do I have to prepare?" Mamoru's question halted the rest of the discussion. Queen Serenity sighed and turned toward him.  
  
The two of them stared at one another for what seemed like eternity, before Queen Serenity's lips turned upward in a small smile. No matter that he didn't have his full memories of his past life as Prince of Earth, Mamoru had just told her all she had longed to hear - even in this life he was willing to sacrifice everything to keep her child safe. "You have two days."  
  
Someone cleared their throat, interrupting the moment. "Well, since Mamoru-san is about to embark on a mission protecting our princess," Haruka started, watching several eyebrows raise in question. "I say, as the official protectors of our princess, we teach him everything about the art of combat we can cram into his head in two days."  
  
"Thank you, Haruka." Mamoru stood and walked to stand before the senshi of skies.  
  
They stared at one another intensely, words silently exchanged. "If you lose, I will never forgive you, but more importantly, you will die, even if it's at the hands of me and my sister soldiers." The threat and the warning clearly understood, the pair nodded to one another.  
  
"Is there anything specifically we need to prepare him for?" Makoto asked as Queen Serenity nodded, hoping to get away from the subject of death.  
  
Queen Serenity spoke, all the senshi tuning in. "It's the best of three tests - hand to hand combat, weapons, and use of pure power."  
  
"Which means he can use the Golden Crystal, ne?" Raye asked as Serenity nodded. "Then that's to your advantage, Mamoru-san." Turning to face him, she continued. "Diamond may have underestimated Usagi-chan with her crystal, but he doesn't know about yours. It's your secret weapon."  
  
Mamoru nodded and turned his attention to Usagi, who stood with tears in her eyes. "You think you can give me some tips on combat use of this thing?" He held his palm out, calling the golden crystal from within his body to his hand.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Usagi stepped toward him. "To use it, all your intent, all your focus, must come from your heart," she began, watching him as she repeated the first lesson she'd ever taught him about using the crystal. "Rage, anger, revenge, none of these will serve you well. Truth, justice, hope, faith, but most of all, love, are what make the crystal and its user unbeatable. I can't teach you anymore then that. The rest requires battle experience, which is something you don't have." With that, she turned and fled the room.  
  
"Don't," was the whispered reply from Chibi-Usa as Raye and Hotaru moved to go after Usagi. They stopped at the soft command, turning to stare at the tiny Princess. "I'll go talk to Mama, you guys have to train Papa." With a nod from her grandmother, the pink haired child ran from the room.  
  
The clearing of someone's throat caught the attention of the senshi. When all eyes went to Mayo, she spoke. "I have an idea of someone who might be able to help us, but from what I've been informed of during my training, we're going to need either Setsuna or Chibi-Usa's help to bring them here."  
  
"Who?" Haruka barked as silver eyes narrowed their gaze at her.  
  
Turning toward Mamoru, Mayo smiled. "Who do you think would be able to help you where Usagi can't?" she asked her sister's love.  
  
"Helios-san," Mamoru whispered as several of the senshi's mouths dropped open at the mention of the dream realm's high priest.  
  
"Why didn't we think of it sooner?" Makoto asked as she turned to look at Pluto.  
  
The Senshi of Time knew that they were about to ask her to intervene. "You must ask Chibi-Usa's help for this, I can not engage in the events any further then I have."  
  
"Then after Chibi-Usa talks to Usagi, we ask her for her help."  
  
~~  
  
Chibi-Usa had a hard time finding Usagi after she'd left the library. Usagi had all, or pretty near all, of Princess Serenity's memories of the Moon Kingdom, so she knew exactly where she was going. All Chibi-Usa had to rely on were her bedtime expeditions from when she was little and staying here with her grandmother, which is a story for another time; her inherited ability from her father to find her mother wherever she may go; and last but not least, her inherited powers from her mother - to find her way about the massive Silver Palace.  
  
Sighing in frustration, the pink haired Moon Princess stopped in the middle of the hallway she'd been traveling down, closer her eyes, and hesitantly reached out with her powers to find her mother. It didn't take her long to have a mental image of the gardens come into her mind's eye. Gasping, she opened her eyes and flew down the hallway as fast as her feet would take her.  
  
Chibi-Usa found Usagi sitting next to a small pond, her gaze fastened on the rose bush planted on a tiny island at the base of a small waterfall within the pond. The bush wasn't huge, and it wasn't tiny, it was a medium size, it's buds, the color of blood stained, ruby red, unfurled to share their beauty. "Usagi?" Chibi-Usa hesitantly called as she neared her mother's past self.  
  
Finding herself faced with silence, Chibi-Usa crept over and plopped herself down next to the unseeing Usagi. Noting that the older girl's gaze was on the rose bush, Chibi-Usa turned to look at it as well. "Tell me about it?" she asked of Usagi softly.  
  
A wistful smile crept slowly onto the blonde bunny's face. "Right after Endymion and Serenity found out they were to be married, they were walking in these gardens. The two of them sat here, and listened to the water cascade down over the rocks from the waterfalls," Usagi started, watching the bush but feeling Chibi-Usa's eyes shift between her face and it. "The tiny island out there had a dying rose bush in the middle. Endymion swam out to it, climbed on the little spit of land, and used his powers to make the bush grow. In all their years together from then to the end of the Silver Millennium, never did that bush die, never did a bloom die or wilt; it always stayed just as perfect as he'd made it that day."  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears. A memory from before the Dark Moon war surfaced for her. She'd seen her parents sitting in the garden on the palace grounds, staring at one red rose bush in particular, one afternoon as she walked ahead of Sailors Mercury and Jupiter during her science lessons on nature. Not wanting to disturb her parents' moment of peace, she simply stood behind a row of hedges and listened as her father told her mother, "To replace the one we lost." Now here she was staring at the very bush he'd been speaking of.  
  
"Usagi, it's ok to be scared," Chibi-Usa started, watching as Usagi turned confused eyes to her face. "You've got every right not to want to go through with this, but there's something you've got to remember."   
  
When Chibi-Usa paused and didn't continue, Usagi raised one slim, blonde eyebrow in question. "This fight isn't just about you, it's about Mamo-chan too. There's always going to be something or someone who's going to try and come between you, but you have to remember, I'm living proof that nothing or no one has or ever will, and so is Alan."  
  
Usagi blinked once, twice, three times as she stared at the small pink haired princess that was her daughter, understanding and acceptance written on her features. "Chibi-Usa, how did you get so wise for such a young girl?"  
  
Smiling, Chibi-Usa crawled over and into Usagi's lap before replying, "My mama." Usagi chuckled and smiled as she hugged her daughter.  
  
~~  
  
An hour later, Usagi and Chibi-Usa entered the throne room together. Near the dais, the elder senshi and their children stood gathered around Queen Serenity and Mamoru. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she and Chibi-Usa neared them.  
  
"Usagi," Mayo started, turning to her sister. "We've come up with a plan to help Mamoru-san."  
  
Usagi raised one slim eyebrow in question as Mayo took a deep breath. "Oh?"  
  
"We know you won't help, so we came up with the next best solution," Raye muttered, before she was silenced with a look from Queen Serenity.  
  
Usagi blinked back tears at Raye's comment, before she tried to focus through them on Mayo's face. "Go ahead, Mayo-chan."  
  
"We need Chibi-Usa-chan to summon Helios-san." All eyes turned to the pink haired princess whose eyes had grown wide in wonder.  
  
Because she was at a loss for words, Chibi-Usa looked from her mother, to her grandmother, to her father and back. "There's only one problem with that," the young girl in question started as the senshi all listened intently. "I haven't spoken to Helios since the battle with the Dead Moon Circus."  
  
"Excuse me?" Raye quipped.  
  
"I said, I haven't spoken to, not to mention haven't seen, Helios since the Dead Moon Circus final battle," Chibi-Usa repeated. "I don't understand it anymore then you do, but in Crystal Tokyo, he isn't around, and I don't know how to contact him."  
  
As the others mulled over Chibi-Usa's information, a light suddenly sprang to life in Amy's head. "Chibi-Usa-chan, do you still have the Crystal Clarion Bell?"  
  
Eyes on Amy, Chibi-Usa thought hard about the bell. She hadn't used it since...well, she hadn't used it in a long time. "I don't know, I haven't tried to use it since..."  
  
"Chibi-Usa, try calling it to you," Usagi started as she bent down in front of her daughter, her mind and heart already decided on her course of action. Nodding, Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the special bell given to her by Pegasus.  
  
Moments passed. Chibi-Usa and Usagi faced one another, the senshi surrounding them, and still nothing happened. "I can't do it!" Chibi-Usa cried as she threw herself into Usagi's arms.  
  
Mamoru dropped down to kneel in front of Usagi and Chibi-Usa, rubbing his hand along his daughter's back to try and comfort her. "Chibi-Usa, let me help you," Usagi whispered, drawing Chibi-Usa away to arms length. The pink haired girl nodded hesitantly, closing her eyes as Usagi began to sparkle with the power of the Silver Crystal.  
  
For her own part, Usagi closed her eyes, then, reaching out to the other senshi, tapped into their powers. Each of the senshi dropped to a knee and began to help their leader. Finally, Usagi reached out and grasped onto Mamoru's power, a gentle smile spreading over her face as she felt him give her his all, and ever so gently, she began feeding all of it into her link with Chibi-Usa. Quietly, she instructed Chibi-Usa on what she was supposed to do. "Small Lady, picture him in your mind's eye. Once you do that, find the cord that binds you to him and gently tug on it. The tug will call him to you."  
  
In a matter of seconds, the power the senshi had lent to Usagi and Chibi-Usa faded back into them, and they opened their eyes, gasping in surprise as they saw who knelt next to Usagi facing Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. "Maiden, you called me?"  
  
At the sound of his gentle voice, Chibi-Usa's eyes popped open. With a sound between a cry of happiness and a gasp of surprise, Chibi-Usa lunged at Helios. Not surprised by her reaction, the Priest simply gathered her in his arms and held her for a moment. "Princess, you called, I came. What service can I be of to you?"  
  
"Helios-san, Mamoru-san needs your help," Mayo spoke, knowing that Chibi-Usa wouldn't speak for a few moments.  
  
Surprise was written clearly across Helios' features as he stared at the woman who spoke. For the first time since his arrival, he noticed exactly who was in attendance at this meeting. "Your highness," Helios gestured to Mayo as he and Chibi-Usa rose to their feet. "It has been some time since I was last graced with your presence." Turning, Helios faced Queen Serenity and bowed.  
  
"My good priest," Serenity greeted him with a slight nod of her head.  
  
"Your majesty," he whispered. Turning, he bowed to Usagi and Mamoru as they stood united behind Chibi-Usa. "My prince, how may I be of service?"  
  
"Prince Diamond has returned, Helios, and has challenged me to a dual, for Princess Serenity," Mamoru spoke, briefing the young priest on the events already occurred. "I need to learn how to use the Golden Crystal in battle, better than my limited training has already taught me."  
  
"My prince, I may not be able to help you," Helios spoke, and felt his heart shatter at the tortured looks on the faces of the senshi, his prince, and his tiny maiden. He watched Usagi a moment and wondered why she hesitated to help in this battle. "Only her highness, Princess Serenity, has ever truly used a planetary crystal in battle to the extent that you seek. Your mother, when she controlled the Golden Crystal, never relied on it as heavily as you must now."  
  
"So your saying basically that Usagi's the only one who can help?" Raye rudely interrupted, watching as Usagi's eyes clenched shut.  
  
"Not quite," Helios silenced Raye's further comments. Taking several steps forward, he reached out and grasped one of Usagi's hands. Immediately, Usagi's eyes rose and met Helios'. "You must push all of that out of your heart, Princess, or this battle is already lost."  
  
Usagi gulped air and nodded, watching as Helios cocked his head to the right to stare at her. "I can help him, but he will need you more," he whispered to her, watching as she nodded again. Somehow, despite all the senshi's pushing to get Usagi to help, Helios had managed to get her to agree. Turning to Amy, he questioned, "When do we need to start?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
Nodding, Helios turned his gaze back to his prince and princess, and saw that not only did Chibi-Usa stand with them, but so did Alan. Smiling, Helios greeted him. "My young prince." Alan stared at him wide eyed. He'd heard about Helios before, the priest who became a Pegasus, and who guarded the heart of his father's kingdom. "May I have a private audience with you, Princess Serenity?" Helios requested as Usagi nodded and stepped toward him.  
  
"The courtyard might be best for this," Usagi whispered as Helios nodded and outstretched his arm to Usagi, smiling as she took it and allowed the Priest to lead her from the room.  
  
Blinking in surprise, the senshi watched them go and then turned toward one another. "Someone explain to me how he just managed to do what we haven't been able to?" Makoto questioned in utter shock.  
  
"Helios has a way about him," Hotaru smiled as she moved closer to Chibi-Usa, who stood staring at the door her mother and Helios had just exited through. "He knows Usagi's dreams, and her fears, almost as well as Mamoru-san does. For Helios-san is the watcher of dreams, and through his position in Elysian and his link to Mamoru-san, Chibi-Usa-chan and Alan-chan, he is connected to Usagi-chan in a way we aren't."  
  
Raye turned from the discussion and walked toward the door. She stepped into the hallway and looked out one of the floor to ceiling windows, watching as Helios and Usagi entered the courtyard and sat down on one of the stone benches. Part of her felt betrayed, but that part was neutralized by the feeling of Usagi finally finding her way through this situation. "It took someone not close to her to show her, her path."  
  
Raye felt the presence of the woman she was just beginning to understand, and recognize. Turning her head slightly, Raye's violet eyes caught the sight of Mayo's tear filled silver ones. "Sometimes, that's how it works," Mayo spoke softly, watching the priest who held her niece's heart speak with her younger sister. "Imagine what Mamoru's going through right now, Raye-san, knowing that it took Helios to get Usagi to help him."  
  
"Mamoru understands, and yes, I know he hurts because of this." Raye's eyes turned from Mayo to Usagi. "Part of me is angry with her that she wouldn't help, but I even understand her reluctance, and what she knows is at stake should Mamoru lose."  
  
Mayo chuckled. "Raye, do you really believe Mamoru has a chance of losing?"  
  
Turning again, Raye stared at a nearly laughing Mayo. "You don't remember Endymion well, do you?" Raye shook her head. "There is no chance in hell he's going to lose this fight, experienced or not. I promise."  
  
"I wish I could be as optimistic as you."  
  
~~  
  
The white haired prince of the Dark Moon stood staring out his window at the silver orb that hung above Earth. He could see the ruins of what was once the Silver Millennium's central kingdom, and once home of Princess Serenity, the Moon Kingdom's Silver Palace. His mind couldn't quite wrap around the thought that when he'd spoken with the Senshi, and the woman they called Queen Serenity, that they'd been in a palace straight from legend. "The Almightyyy Queen Sssserenityyy," the voice hissed in response to Diamond's thoughts. Turning, he watched his partner slither up to him.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"A millennium agooo," the creature started before it began to cough. Silently, it began to project its thoughts to Diamond's mind. [She was the mother of Princess Serenity, and rule of the Silver Millennium's central kingdom, the Moon Kingdom.]  
  
Diamond's eyes narrowed at the creature beside him. How was it possible that a Queen that lived a thousand years before would still be alive... "How?"  
  
[She is dead now, but her family is descended from the Moon Goddess, Selene. Between that legacy and the power of the Silver Crystal, she still carries an unimaginable amount of power.]  
  
"Will she be a nuisance?"  
  
[Yes, but no more than Endymion or the Senshi. Focus on the princess, she is the key to all we want.]  
  
"I know." Turning, Diamond once again stared out the window before him. "I've challenged Endymion to a dual, winner receives the princess."  
  
With its body weaving back and forth, the creature watched Diamond carefully. [You have been studying the rituals of the Silver Millennium.]  
  
"If I'm going to win, I'm going to win using their own terms against them. We fight the day after tomorrow."  
  
~~  
  
Scattered around the floor of the training grounds inside the palace were the senshi, all sitting with their backs against a wall, moaning and groaning. Mamoru had successfully beaten each of them in hand to hand combat and with weapons. Sailors Moon and Sol were the only two he'd yet to face. "I am not fighting Usako, no way, no how," he muttered as he slid to sit down next to Mars and Uranus.  
  
"Face it Mamoru-san," Venus spoke from her position next to Jupiter leaning against the wall opposite him. "This last test is between you two, none of us have what it takes to challenge you the way she does."  
  
For her part, Sailor Moon stood facing Sailor Pluto, who also had not participated, and Sailor Sol. She looked nervous, but the senshi brushed it off. Slowly, Helios approached her when Pluto nodded and turned to leave, and Sol went to tend to the tired senshi. "Are you ready for this?" Helios inquired softly as Sailor Moon swallowed.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be at this point," Moon whispered, her gaze landing on Mamoru, who sat, eyes closed, breathing steady, between Mars and Uranus on the floor. "Helios, I don't want to hurt him."  
  
Smiling, Helios nodded his head. "He's pretty tough, as I recall," he spoke softly, watching her roll her eyes. "He can handle anything you throw at him, Princess, besides, he needs all you can throw at him, because this Prince Diamond will stop at nothing to beat him, from what the senshi have told me."  
  
"I know, which is what worries me."  
  
Sighing, Helios gestured and had her looking directly at him. "Just remember, be prepared. Should Diamond break the rules, you and the senshi will more than likely be allowed to intervene."  
  
Her face grim, Moon spoke. "He wouldn't dare, for the prize is something he's wanted for a long time."  
  
"I know." Turning, Helios called for Mamoru to stand up and face her.  
  
"I don't even know what to do," Mamoru started as the senshi setup defensive positions around the pair. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"With the children and Helios here," Queen Serenity informed him. "We need a barrier to contain you and Sailor Moon's powers. The senshi's powers are best suited to do that."  
  
Helios stepped between the pair, who now stood only a few feet apart. Both Mamoru and Sailor Moon turned their attention to him to receive their instructions. "This exercise is suppose to help you strengthen your control over the crystal by combating the Silver Crystal."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked as Moon nodded.  
  
"The Princess will use the Silver Crystal to try and overpower you," Helios explained as Mamoru's eyes sought his beloved's. "You must use the Golden Crystal to not only hold back the Silver Crystal's light, but attack back. Whoever's light engulfs the other's first, is the winner."  
  
Back away from the trio in the center, Mercury stood with Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Sol. "This is a test for him, not only to learn his crystal, but to learn to merge with her on a deeper level," Queen Serenity murmured as the two younger senshi nodded, Pluto simply remained watchful and quiet.   
  
"If he is ever to be her equal, he must be able to face whatever she can dish out at him," Pluto whispered as Mercury and Sol silently agreed.  
  
"Up until now, I don't think any of us realized that," Mercury began, her fingers flying over the keys of her computer. "I should have seen it before. For them to be equal, Mamoru's control over his powers has to be as fine tuned, if not more, then hers."  
  
At Helios' signal, Sol interrupted Mercury. "They're ready." Taking a step forward, Sol joined with the rest of the senshi, to ring the pair in the center of the room. Helios took up a spot next to Mercury, Pluto, Queen Serenity and the children.  
  
Mercury continued to scan the senshi and the combatants as the shield began to take shape. Once Mercury was satisfied that it was safe for them to begin, she nodded to Helios, who began to speak so everyone could hear him. "My Prince, call the Golden Crystal to you." Mamoru did as he was told, and in a sudden burst of light, the small gold gem hovered between his palms, a stance that mimicked one used by Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon more times then the senshi cared to count. "Princess." A simple call to Sailor Moon had her bringing the Silver Crystal from its resting place in her broach to between her palms. Unintentionally, Sailor Moon's fuku melted away, replaced by a white dress and wings.  
  
"What happened?" Sol cried softly as she watched Usagi's stance straighten. The look of shock on Mamoru's face had several of the senshi, including the Sailor Stars, looking panicked as well.  
  
"A natural consequence of the usage of her powers," Pluto stated. Usagi's eyes opened as a crown of gold and ruby appeared on her head. Two tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Mamoru's shocked face.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi cried softly, watching as his face softened. Closing his eyes, he did what came naturally, letting the form of Prince Endymion out from its hiding place. When Usagi gasped in shock, Mamoru's eyes popped open and he found himself in something other than his armor.  
  
"What happened?" Mamoru asked as Helios and Pluto smiled.  
  
Taking a step closer to the shield, Pluto mulled over how to tell him. "Your memories from your trip to the future, along with your maturing powers, is what happened. Neo King Endymion has complete control of his planetary crystal, and you are fast learning how he managed to do that." Mamoru heard several of the senshi gasp and giggle at the purple suit he wore, especially the Sailor Stars, who were shortly silenced with a glare.  
  
"If you two are done playing musical outfits," Uranus quipped, gaining everyone's attention. "Can we get on with this? Some of us are using quite a bit of energy doing what you asked us to."  
  
"Sailor Uranus speaks the truth," Helios broke in before anyone else could complain. Stepping up next to Pluto, he began again. "Just remember, my prince, what I explained to you." With that, Helios gave Usagi the signal. Within seconds, the shield was suddenly alit with the power of the Silver Crystal. Before Helios even had a chance to say anything further to Mamoru, the golden light expanded from between his palms.  
  
Chibi-Usa stepped up next to Sailor Pluto and Helios and watched in agony as her parents volleyed their powers back and forth. Mamoru had a hard time creating a balance, and Usagi seemed to back off every so often to give him a chance. "She's not doing him any favors," Helios heard Chibi-Usa mutter, and smiled down at her.  
  
"MAMORU!" Mercury cried when Helios' attention was diverted. When he and Chibi-Usa turned to stare at the shield, it was completely lit with the blinding silver light of Usagi's crystal. Wide eyed, Helios looked up at Pluto, who merely nodded and gestured for him to watch. Through the silver, a hazy gold ball seemed to be emerging.  
  
"She did it," Helios whispered as Usagi's form took shape, having moved from the back of her side of the circle, so she now stood but a foot in front of Mamoru, who was now glowing an unearthly gold. The light from the Golden Crystal seemed to pulse, and soon, a balance of silver and gold swirled throughout the circle where the two stood. Mamoru's eyes were completely gold, Usagi's completely silver, and their crystals hovered above them as they stood facing one another, hands clasped.  
  
"You did it, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered softly for him alone, a smile lighting her face at the slightly alarmed expression that took over his. Their eyes began to return to their normal blues as they focused solely on one another. Slowly, Usagi's white dress and crown faded back into her Sailor fuku and tiara, then back into her shirt and jeans, while Mamoru's purple tuxedo melted back into the jeans and shirt he'd been wearing.  
  
Gulping, Mamoru pulled her toward him, locking her body in his embrace. With her head nestled under his chin and her arms trapped between them, Mamoru's eyes looked out at the senshi, all of who looked worried to death. "What happened?"  
  
"Our powers have partially merged," she whispered contently. She had felt him inside her before, in her heart and in her mind, but then it had been so fleeting a feeling compared to now; now, they had merged together more than she ever dreamed possible. "The rest will happen after we marry." At her hinting of the future, Mamoru cracked a smile, pecking a kiss to the top of her head as the thought settled contentedly in his heart.  
  
Before either of them realized it, the senshi stood around them, the shield down, staring at them in shock. "Congratulations," Helios whispered as the pair's attention drifted to him.  
  
"I think that's enough for now," Queen Serenity spoke as the senshi nodded. "Mercury, Jupiter and Sol, escort Mamoru and Usagi to Usagi's quarters. I'd like a complete scan of their health and well being when you return to the library. The rest of you, follow me."  
  
~~  
  
The rest of the day was spent training Mamoru, and spending time with the children. After dinner had been served, Mamoru and Usagi left Alan and Chibi-Usa in the care of Queen Serenity and Helios before they went and hid in her quarters.  
  
Neither said a word as they entered and climbed onto the silk covered bed. After she was settled in Mamoru's arms, Usagi whispered, "I'd be more relaxed if we were in your room, in your apartment, back home."  
  
He chuckled and held her a little tighter. His senses were warning him that something was going to happen, and soon, which made him want to spend as much time with Usagi as possible. "Sleep, Usako," he whispered softly.  
  
"Mamo-chan, hold me," she asked softly as she drifted off.  
  
"Always."  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, the senshi had gathered in the throne room at the request of Queen Serenity. "My queen, might I ask what we're doing?" Saturn softly questioned as the children sat near the base of the dais of the double throne, the Three Lights watching over them, and the elder girls stood near the entrance of the throne room with Queen Serenity and Helios.  
  
"Setsuna is perhaps the only one who remembers what you're about to do," Serenity started as the girls all turned to watch as the Senshi of Time gave her a smile.  
  
Stepping forward, Pluto put away her Time Staff. "Indeed I do remember what you're about to teach them," Pluto spoke softly.  
  
"During the Silver Millennium, when the occasion arose, the senshi performed a ceremony, either pledging their loyalty or taking away protection that was given," Queen Serenity elegantly told the senshi as several eyebrows were raised in interest. "This usually happened at a coronation, a wedding, sometimes at funerals, but more often then not, it was performed when a rival prince sought the hand of the Moon Princess from her betrothed."  
  
"Like the situation we're facing now?" Venus asked as Serenity nodded.  
  
Choosing her words carefully, Serenity began to explain to them why she wanted them to do this. "You've pledged your loyalty to Endymion, to Mamoru, for he's the beloved of your princess, and all these years, he's been under your protection. When the dual begins, you must relinquish that protection, and loyalty."  
  
Helios watched on silently, noting that the senshi, all of the senshi, were not pleased with what they had just been told. "No." All eyes turned to stare at the Martian Warrior in quiet shock.  
  
"Mars, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Serenity spoke, watching as her niece shook her head in defiance.  
  
"I will not take back the promise I've made to him, or to my princess, and none of you can make me. Diamond is nothing in my eyes."  
  
Sighing, Venus turned toward her friend and titled her head to the side, studying the welling tears she saw in Mars' eyes. "The leaders of each set of senshi will be the only ones to speak," Venus told them softly. "It will be Saturn and I that will relinquish our promise to our prince. You can't change tradition Mars."  
  
The glare that Venus received was returned with an understanding that Mars wished to Gods would disappear. "My queen, may I have a few moments alone with the senshi?" Pluto asked. Serenity nodded and turned with Helios to go and speak with the Three Lights.  
  
"Pluto?" Jupiter asked as the girls grouped together in a tight circle.  
  
Smiling slyly, Pluto nodded her head. "There's a way around what Mars is worried about, and it's something that will help give Mamoru a peace of mind during this battle."  
  
"What?" Neptune spoke up.  
  
"Listen carefully," Pluto whispered as the girls all bent their heads together. Five minutes later, they all stood at attention as Queen Serenity approached them. They were all smiling secret smiles, and it made her wonder just what Pluto had said to them, but she did not question the Guardian Of Time.  
  
"Are you ready?" Helios asked as the girls nodded. Seiya approached and stepped into place as Queen Serenity had directed him.  
  
"Alright, when you enter the throne room, you'll be entering flanking Usagi and Mamoru, and the Three Lights will be with you. Take your positions around Helios and Seiya," Queen Serenity spoke as the girls stepped into place.  
  
Helios and Seiya stood about two feet apart, with Seiya on the right and Helios on the left facing the throne. Saturn took the front of the formation near Helios and Sol near Seiya. Uranus stood on Helios' other side, with Mercury next to her. Behind Saturn was Pluto, behind Uranus stood Neptune, behind Mercury was Mars and behind Venus was Jupiter.  
  
"I want you to walk toward the throne and stop about two feet from the base," Serenity instructed Helios and Seiya, who walked forward, the senshi following in perfect formation. When the two men stopped, Sol stepped forward away from them and walked to the top of the throne and sat down near her mother.  
  
The Inners adjusted the formation, filling in the gap Sol had left. "Alright, once you get to this point, you're going to form one straight line behind the two of them, width wise," Serenity spoke as one by one, starting with Venus and Saturn, the senshi formed a parallel line to Helios and Seiya.  
  
"Now, Saturn, you will lead the Outers up to the dais from Helios' side, and Venus will lead the Inners up from Seiya's, you're to stop on the second step up, facing me." The senshi, as one unit, moved as they were told.  
  
Nodding, Serenity smiled at them. "Good, now, Usagi will be sitting here with Mayo and I, so you will curtsey to us, stand, turn and face the princes, curtsey to them, and then stand once more. Then I want Venus and Saturn to step forward, to the floor." The senshi mechanically followed the plan and were soon facing Seiya and Helios.  
  
"Good. Once you've done that, Venus and Saturn as one will make the announcement, then they will rejoin the rest of you on the step. Then, one by one, I want you to range yourselves every two steps down the dais, in whatever order you feel comfortable in."  
  
Doing as instructed, Venus and Saturn stepped up the dais, with the others following, until the senshi had arranged themselves accordingly. "After that, I will announce to them the first trial, and they will be given an hour to prepare. Luna and Artemis," Serenity gestured to the two cats currently sitting in Serene's lap. "Will show them to wherever they wish to go until the trial begins. You cannot move until they are both out of the room.  
  
"And what about us, your majesty?" Seiya gestured to himself, Helios, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Helios will already be up here standing with the children. I want the three of you to break off, just after Mayo and Usagi come to sit with me, and stand before the children," Serenity informed them, waiting as they nodded their understanding. "I want you to protect them should Diamond get it into his mind to do something rash."  
  
"If he does, I'm going to take a chunk out of his hide," Seiya muttered as the elder senshi looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You did well. You're excused for the night."  
  
~~  
  
Several hours later, Mamoru woke from his slumber, and found Usagi still in his arms. Adjusting his position, he laid with his head propped by one palm, and gazed down at her sleeping form. Her face was turned toward him, her hair a tangle of golden curls wrapped around her. His eyes traced every feature of her face, from her slim eyebrows to her high cheekbones to her tiny, rose colored lips.   
  
Slowly, his gaze lowered, past the graceful arch of her neck, the smooth dip of her shoulders, over the round swell of her breasts, which were hidden under her shirt, and to where the sheet hid the rest of her body from him. His heart shuddered, knowing that he had the rest of her memorized, from the tiny span of her waist, to the long, smooth, graceful legs that were toned with regular exercise, down to the delicate ankles and tiny feet.   
  
Suddenly, he felt the long, slow, roll that his stomach did at the thought that he might not get to spend the rest of his life with her, should he lose this dual.  
  
Her eyes opened instantly as his desperation flew over their link. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek, watching as tears slid unheeded from under closed eyelids. When his lips trembled, she leaned up and kissed him, sliding her hand from his cheek to right above his heart. His own hand covered hers, held her palm against the quivering in his chest, a signal that his heart seemed to be breaking as his fears and doubts overwhelmed him. "Mamo-chan," she whispered longingly, watching as his eyes opened, revealing deep navy pools filled with emotions only she was privy to.  
  
"Usako," he whispered back, bending so that their lips touched in feather light caresses.  
  
Usagi reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him from his towering position above her so that most of his weight was directly on her. "Mamo-chan," she whispered again, her voice a little more hoarse. Her emotions rioted across her face, leaving nothing of what she was thinking or feeling to Mamoru's imagination. They hadn't kept their relationship completely innocent, both of them thought instantly, but they hadn't gone all the way either. Somehow, circumstances aside, they knew tonight was the night.  
  
"Usako," he whispered, brushing soft, caressing kisses over her forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips. She didn't speak out loud, as her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He adjusted his position, so that he was laying directly on top of her, kissing her with a fierceness she'd never experienced.  
  
Slowly, time, place, circumstance seemed to melt away for them so that it was only the two of them in a world they had created. There was no yesterday, no tomorrow, only here and now, and only them.  
  
When they finally merged, feelings, thoughts, actions, all of these things seemed to click into place. A new understanding dawned on them both, revealing answers to the questions they'd been afraid to ask before, and to questions they'd never thought to ask. And then they reached that point of no return, when hot, white light and incredible sensations blotted out everything else but what they were experiencing with one another.  
  
In the aftermath of their love, Usagi lay nestled in his arms, head on his chest, while he stroked her soft hair and down the soft skin of her back. Neither had spoken a word but the other's name, knowing they needn't have to. "I love you," Mamoru whispered, pulling her tighter and closer to his body as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
As she started to feel herself sliding into the realm of dreams with him, Usagi whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
~~  
  
Usagi groaned at the brisk knocking of someone's fist on her door. "Go away Shingo!" she mumbled as she settled back into the warmth beside her. Then, and only then, did she realize she wasn't at home in her own room with her bratty brother banging on her door, but that she was in her old room, still on the Moon, and she was wrapped contentedly naked in Mamoru's arms.  
  
"USAGI!! GET UP!" the voice, an increasingly panicked Raye's, blared through the door.  
  
A low growl was heard from above her, so Usagi raised her head to see Mamoru slowly awakening. "Remind me, when we take the throne, to have her put on kitchen duty if she ever, EVER, does this again." Blinking in surprise at his annoyance, Usagi's lips turned up in a smile, seconds before she giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you forget," she whispered as she managed to untangle herself from him and grab his discarded shirt, slipping it on as she padded across the room to the door.  
  
"USAGI!" Raye howled as the door was flung open, revealing a disheveled Usagi. "We have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gulping, Raye took a good, long look at her before continuing. "Haruka says Mamoru-san is missing, we think Diamond may have..." Raye's words were cut off as Mamoru approached the door, dressed in only his thrown on jeans.  
  
"You were saying?" Usagi started, before Raye nodded. She felt Mamoru standing behind her and could only guess what the Senshi of Fire was thinking, or what she'd say to the others upon rejoining them.  
  
Gulping again, she lowered her gaze to the floor, attempting to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Gomen, we didn't realize he hadn't gone back to his room last night. I'll be going now."  
  
Deep chuckling came from behind her as Usagi slammed the door shut and turned to face Mamoru. "I think we made her a little uncomfortable, what do you think?" Mamoru asked softly, gathering Usagi in his arms before he carried her back to bed.  
  
"Raye, uncomfortable, never," Usagi whispered as she landed on the bed, Mamoru following.  
  
~~  
  
"Are you serious?" Makoto asked as Raye sat at the table in the library, relaying her morning journey from start to finish, to the others present, which did not include Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Helios, Queen Serenity or any of the other children.  
  
Shaking her head in near denial, Raye quipped, "I couldn't be more serious. I'm so embarrassed. Why didn't I think, for one moment, that with everything happening, he'd be staying with her in her room."  
  
"Because none of the rest of us thought that," Amy put her two cents in.  
  
"I did." All eyes turned to stare at Mayo, who sat on Seiya's lap on the couch behind where Raye sat. Taiki and Yaten, who sat on either side of her and Seiya looked on and nodded.  
  
"What does that mean?" Haruka growled, Michiru's handing griping her arm to keep her in place.  
  
Shaking her head, Mayo leaned back against her boyfriend and spoke. "They are about to face a tough challenge, probably their toughest to date as a couple, and despite the fact that they've always maintained an innocent relationship, they love each other more passionately then you would ever guess. They don't know if there's going to be a future for them with everything that's happening. It doesn't surprise me that they spent the night together."  
  
"My question is, did they just sleep, or did more happen?" Minako asked as the others all went bright red in the face.  
  
"That's absolutely none of your business, Minako-chan!" Usagi hollered as she and Mamoru entered the library, hand in hand. From the look on Usagi's face, none of the other senshi even made to ask any questions.  
  
Gulping, Minako nodded. "Gomen."  
  
"MINNA!" a tiny, somewhat shrill voice called as Keiko, Amy's daughter, slid into the library right behind Usagi and Mamoru. Moving quickly, Amy knelt before her daughter.  
  
"Keiko, calm down and tell me what's wrong," Amy soothed as her daughter nodded and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Panting, the child started. "Queen Serenity sent me. There's a strange man, who Chibi-Usa-chan called Prince Diamond, in the throne room, making threats and demanding to see Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Horror struck the faces of the senshi at the little girl's words. Instead of having another day to prepare, Diamond had struck early.  
  
"It's now or never," Mamoru whispered as Usagi's grip on his hand tightened so much he thought he could feel bones breaking.  
  
"Minna, henshin yo," Mayo whispered as the senshi transformed. Keiko stood with Usagi and Mamoru, and watched, transfixed to her spot, her aunts and uncles get ready for battle.  
  
After she was done, Mars stepped up next to Mamoru and Usagi. "If you two would do us a favor, we'd like you to transform into your royal attire." As Mars' request settled over them, Mamoru and Usagi's forms blurred and shifted, revealing Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.  
  
"I don't understand," Neptune spoke. "How come yesterday, they turned into the Neo Queen and Neo King, while today they are simply our prince and princess from long ago?"  
  
All eyes turned to Sailor Mercury, who was typing furiously on her computer. "It's only when they use their powers, their crystals, do they turn into who they will be," Mercury supplied. "I think, too, that because they haven't yet been crowned, those forms will only appear on occasion. However, you'll have to ask Pluto more, that's about all I can come up with."  
  
"Keiko," Serenity spoke as she bent down in front of Mercury's daughter so she could look her in the eye. "Run ahead of us, and let them know we're coming. And I want you to tell Chibi-Usa to get everyone ready, just like how I told her to."  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Keiko spoke, curtseying before her. When the child stood again, she closed her eyes and let her symbol flare to life on her forehead. Suddenly, her shorts and shirt disappeared and were replaced with a tiny replica of the dress Amy had worn a millennia before as the Princess of Mercury.  
  
As Keiko dashed off, the senshi all turned to watch Amy's awe-struck face. "Minna, do me a favor," Serenity spoke as they nodded. "When we reach the throne room, drop your battle disguises to that of your princess forms."  
  
Uranus was the first to protest, though not over having to wear a dress. "Usagi, that'll leave us defenseless, not to mention leave the children and Helios open. We have to be able to protect all of you."  
  
"Baka!" Neptune hissed at her partner. "In our princess forms we're far more powerful then we are as senshi. Why do you think she's asking us to do this? Diamond doesn't know we have powers in princess form!" Each of the girls looked at Neptune in shock, as did the Sailor Stars and Endymion; they'd never heard her react like that before.   
  
"Not to mention, he'll be less hostile towards the entire ordeal if he doesn't see us as being able to fight," Venus put in, but the shock of Neptune's words had yet to cease.  
  
"Oh." Uranus muttered as the senshi agreed. Each of them took a deep breath, and then as one moved to the hallway, where the senshi flanked the royal couple, before they began their trek to the throne room.  
  
~~  
  
"You are trying my patience," Diamond hissed as Sailors Saturn and Pluto stood between him and the throne, where Queen Serenity sat. All of the children were in their finest outfits, having used their budding powers to make themselves presentable, and standing with Chibi-Usa and Helios at the base of the dais of the throne. Standing with Diamond was about ten of his guards.  
  
"Your patience is none of my concern," Saturn nearly snarled, her grip tightening on the handle of her Glaive. Saturn's tone caused Queen Serenity, Helios and Chibi-Usa to look at her in surprise, as well as drew a curious glance from Pluto. Not to mention that all of Diamond's guards immediately went on the defensive. None had ever faced the senshi battle, but they'd seen footage from previous battles.  
  
Catching Saturn's attention, Pluto murmured, "Easy little one, we don't want to upset our guest."  
  
"Guest my ass," Saturn murmured softly. "He's the damned plague as far as I'm concerned," Saturn whispered, eyes taking in the scene unfolding behind Diamond at the throne room's entrance. Instantly, she and Pluto stood straighter and let their princess forms wash over them, startling Diamond and his guards.  
  
Diamond and his men turned and watched as the senshi, now in princess form, escorted his opponent and his prize into the vast room. "Finally," he muttered.  
  
Endymion, Raye, Haruka, Makoto, and Seiya's eyes hardened and glared at the white haired man and the team with him, while the others simply stepped closer to the pair in the middle. Unnoticed by the others, Serenity's hand reached over and grasped her sister's, as Mayo stepped up between her and Venus. "I'm with you all the way, just say the word when it's time," Mayo whispered in Serenity's ear as she let go and stepped back. Suddenly, the girls shifted positions and formed a sort of honor guard around the royal couple, none standing in front, but on both sides and to the back.  
  
"Mother," Serenity whispered, as she, Endymion, and the senshi moved as one to curtsey and bow before the Moon Queen. Serenity nodded to Hotaru and Setsuna, who calmly switched places with the Three Lights. Diamond watched, mystified. In all his dealings with the senshi, he'd never experienced this royal formality before.  
  
"Serenity," the elder Queen spoke softly, as her daughter stepped away from the sanctity of the circle of her friends. Immediately, Mayo stepped up behind her, and together the pair calmly walked past Diamond, who watched them in shock, as they took their spots on either side of the double throne, where smaller chairs were positioned, and sat.  
  
Once that was done, the princesses grouped tighter and flanked Endymion and followed him until he stopped next to Diamond. Not wanting to do what next they would, it took the complete will power of the Inners to step away from their prince and allow the Outers to close in the formation. Quietly, and much to Diamond's growing shock, the Inners flanked him. "What is happening?" he hissed to Minako, who stood opposite of Amy, with him in the middle.  
  
"You obviously don't know much, do you?" she drawled sarcastically. "When Queen Serenity gives the signal, you and Endymion are to approach the dais, with us flanking you. After that, you're on your own."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tradition," Raye hissed from behind him. Suddenly, the Moon Queen, who'd been speaking with her daughters, nodded, and the two princes stepped forward with the princesses behind them. The children and Sailor Stars, including Chibi-Usa and Helios, watched on in awe at the sheer teamwork and will power the elder princesses exerted over their emotions as they did what they knew was required of them.  
  
When Endymion and Diamond stopped at the base of the throne, the girls stepped back, formed a single straight line behind them, and then in one swift movement, walked toward the throne, the Outers approaching from Endymion's left, the Inners approaching from Diamond's right.   
  
Fluidly, the eight women stepped in front of the throne, curtsied to the Queen and her daughters, stood, faced the princes, curtsied, and then again stood at attention. Hotaru and Minako both stepped forward, eyes on Endymion. They knew he wouldn't be expecting this part, and it hurt for them to have to do this. "As leaders of the Supreme Princess' Royal Guard," they spoke elegantly as one. "We hereby renounce all protection given to the combatants who would fight for our princess' hand, until a victor is named."  
  
The betrayal that flashed across Endymion's face was nearly too much for the girls to handle. They had been protecting him for as long as they had remembered who they were, and now they had to renounce that protection, because the winner of this fight would be the one who received it in the end. Both Hotaru and Minako looked at him, faces devoid of what they felt, but through their link with Serenity, Endymion could tell that despite the words the girls spoke, they would die protecting him should they be asked, no matter what.  
  
"Do you understand?" Queen Serenity calmly asked from her throne.  
  
Endymion spoke first, "Yes, your highness, and I thank the princesses for all they've done to keep me safe over the years." As he stopped speaking, he watched as the tears welled in the eyes of his friends.  
  
"I do not," Diamond spoke. Oh, he understood clearly what was happening, but he wanted it said out loud and clarified, that way should the Senshi, or Princesses as they were calling themselves, betray that oath, he would watch as each of them was executed, one by one, for breaking it.  
  
Sighing, Queen Serenity glared at the white haired prince. "What it means, my lord prince, is that the princesses shall not interfere with this fight, by setting personal feelings aside, and that a pledge of loyalty will be given to the victor, the one who wins their princess' hand. Do you understand?"  
  
"Clearly, your majesty." Diamond smirked as he watched the pink haired princess he knew quite well go deathly pale. He'd enjoy watching her world fall apart as he killed the Earthen Prince. Turning his attention back to the proceedings, he noticed the two Senshi leaders still stood forward. 'There is more?' he thought to himself.  
  
"As leaders of the Supreme Princess' Royal Guard," the pair spoke again, this time smiles lighting their faces. They knew Diamond would be steamed about what was next going to come from their mouths. "We hereby grant the Princess' future children, who are present, all our protection, despite their parentage."  
  
Diamond's mouth hung open in shock. Even Queen Serenity hadn't been expecting that. "Your Majesty!" Diamond protested, watching as the Queen took in the sight of her daughter's guard.  
  
"My hands are tied, my lord prince," Queen Serenity informed him, watching as he started to sputter in protest. While she outwardly remained calm, inside she laughed heartily. The girls had pulled one over on Diamond, and even her, but she understood their feelings behind it. It was their way of defiantly showing their continuing loyalty to Endymion, if only in a way that would not upset the tradition of what was taking place. "These children are indeed my daughter's, whether they are from the past, present or future. As such, it is the princesses' decision alone to offer them protection."  
  
Diamond scowled at the eight women who protected the Moon's Princess. He could not have them executed for what had just happened, but he'd make them pay. "Do you understand, and accept?" Queen Serenity asked of Endymion and Diamond.  
  
"I have not a choice, but to say yes," Diamond growled.   
  
For his part, Endymion took a steadying breath. Whatever happened now, he knew his and Serenity' children would be safe from harm with the senshi looking out for them. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and watched as Minako and Hotaru took their rightful places with the other girls. As one, the girls ascended to the throne, with Minako stopping two steps below where her aunt and cousins sat.   
  
Each of the princesses, Inners and Outers alternating, stood two steps apart all the way down the sixteen stair dais, starting with Minako, then Hotaru, then Amy, followed by Haruka, then Raye, Michiru, Makoto and finally Setsuna standing on the floor mere feet from where Endymion and Diamond stood.  
  
Endymion understood clearly, and accepted, what they'd done. Diamond fumed over it. They had just placed themselves as a shield between him and his prize. Glancing over, the Dark Moon Prince watched as the Three Lights stood between the children and him, eyes blazing at him. He briefly sneered back but quickly turned his attention back to Queen Serenity.  
  
"Your first test will be that of hand to hand combat. You have one hour to prepare yourselves. Luna and Artemis will show you to your quarters," Queen Serenity spoke as both cats appeared out of nowhere and stood before the two princes.  
  
"Your highness, I know my way around the palace, I need not your advisors' help," Endymion spoke softly, watching as the queen nodded.  
  
"Then Prince Diamond, my advisors are at your disposal," Queen Serenity spoke as Diamond nodded and followed the cats out of the throne room, his own guard following quickly.  
  
Endymion stood where he was, taking in how far apart he and Serenity really were now. It was hard for him, as he closed his eyes, to think they'd just been making love only a few short hours ago. Before the tears could well in his eyes, four little arms wrapped around him. When he looked down, Chibi-Usa and Alan were hugging his legs. "Promise me something," he spoke as he bent down before them, forgetting the formality of having the Queen and Princesses standing or sitting on the dais before them, watching him with his children.  
  
"Anything," Chibi-Usa whispered softly.  
  
"No matter what, take care of your Mama for me, k?" When Alan started to cry, Endymion pulled him into his arms. Kissing the top of his son's head, his eyes shot up at the sound of someone else sobbing, and saw that his Serenity was trying all she could not to cry. He sent her an imploring look, took Chibi-Usa in his arms, and held on for dear life.  
  
Once his children had calmed down, Endymion stood and watched as they returned to where the Three Lights stood. Motioning for Helios to follow him, he bowed to the Queen and hurried form the throne room. Just as he passed through the doors, he heard Serenity's loud sobbing and the others trying to comfort her.  
  
~~  
  
"If that man looks at me in lust one more time, I'm going to gouge his eyes out!" Usagi growled a half hour later as she paced the library.  
  
Raye stood from her position on the floor where she'd been playing a game with Serene, Jon, Chibi-Usa and Alan, and walked to where Usagi had stopped by the window. Down below, in the outer courtyard, Diamond practiced with several of the guards he had brought along with him. "Usagi, there's no use going on about it the way you have been," Raye told her bluntly, watch the look cross Usagi's face. Raye's words caused Usagi to give her a look like 'you just slapped me'. "All you can do is lend Mamoru your support, through your link."  
  
"If I could still feel my link with him, I would!" Usagi cried, causing all of the senshi to stop mid motion. "During that little presentation earlier, Mother managed to somehow cut me off from him."  
  
None of the others said anything, because there really wasn't anything they could say that would easer Usagi's pain. Moments later, a chime sounded, beckoning them all to the throne room.  
  
~~  
  
I know, I know, I promised to certain people ::avoids Sailor_Angel's flying projectiles:: that the dual would appear in this chapter, but at 23 pages, I think this is a bit long......and there's still more to come.  
  
Don't forget to review and email me!!! 


End file.
